Replay
by Damanic
Summary: Kisah cinta tanpa cinta. Hal lumrah, tentu saja. Dua kisah yang selaras. Jika terulang, apa rasa yang akan muncul juga sama? Apa segalanya juga akan berakhir sama? Yang jelas, menjatuhkan diri ke lubang yang sama adalah tindakan bodoh bukan? Dan Seungcheol paham itu. Jeonghan / Seunghan / Jeongcheol / Doyoon / Junhao / Verkwan / Seventeen member
1. Rainbow

**Damanic's present**

-o0o-

With the world of imagination

" **Replay"**

.

.

.

.

' _Kumohon jangan lihat ini…'_

 _._

 _._

" _Aku mengerti sekarang... Ia tak pernah mencintaiku..."_

 _._

 _._

' _Aku tak menginginkannya..._ '

.

.

" _Aku hanya memperingati... Ia akan sangat susah untuk dibangunkan. Jiwanya sangat tersakiti..."_

 _._

 _._

" _Bukankah ini lebih baik?"_

 _._

 _._

' _Mianhe_ _..._ _Aku telah_ _merebut Seungcheol... Mianhe..._ _'_

 _._

 _._

" _Aku tak mau menikah dengan orang yang tak aku cintai! Itu menyakitkan untukku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Rate : Teen+

Genre : Family, Romance.

 _ **WARNING**_ _:_ AU, **"gay/yaoi"** content, **"straight"** content, TYPO(s), DLDR, OOC, MPREG, EYD yang kadang terpulakan.

 **Yang membaca cerita ini haruslah orang- orang yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menerima WARNING di atas dengan pikiran TERBUKA. Bagi yang tidak bisa mentolerin dan bersifat memihak dimohon dengan sangat jangan membacanya.**

Cerita ini telah diupload pada Wattpad dengan judul yang sama dengan akun Damanic_

Length : 7 chapter

Lets enjoy it.


	2. Red

Cast : Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, Jang Doyoon, Tuan-Nyonya Choi, Tuan-Nyonya Yoon, Tuan-Nyonya Jang, dan cast lainnya yang akan muncul seiring perkembangan cerita.

.

.

.

.

 **Damanic's present**

-o0o-

With the world of imagination

" **Replay"**

 **Red**

.

.

.

"Hanie... Aku merindukanmu..."

Sebuah ekspresi penuh kerinduan tergambar jelas dari wajah Seungcheol. Jangka waktu yang memisahkan mereka semenjak terakhir bertemu bisa dibilang panjang.

"Aku juga... Doyoonie, lama tidak berjumpa..."

Jeonghan, namja yang berada di pelukan Seungcheol tadi langsung menuju ke arah Doyoon yang tersenyum manis. Memberikan pelukan penuh kerinduan pada Doyoon.

"Ne, lama kita tidak berjumpa. Oh iya, bagaimana kabarmu Jeonghan-ah?" Tanya Doyoon.

"Sangat baik..." Jawab Jeonghan dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Jeonghan mengusap wajah Doyoon yang tampak pucat. Ia lantas kembali memberi pelukan erat kepada Doyoon.

"Aku baik-baik saja Jeonghan… Tolong jangan mengkhawatirkanku…" Ucap Doyoon menenangkan Jeonghan yang masih erat memeluknya.

Disaat ketiga namja itu saling melepas rindu dengan berbagai macam percakapan, tiga sosok pasangan menghampiri mereka. Ketiga pasangan itu terlihat sudah agak berumur.

"Aigoo... Kalian itu seperti sudah lama saja tidak bertemu..." ucap Nyonya Choi dengan senyuman menawannya.

Seungcheol, Doyoon, dan Jeonghan menengokan kepala mereka bersamaan dan hanya tersenyum penuh kemakluman.

"Mereka memang sudah lama tidak bertemu, Minhyunie" Jawab Tuan Jang kepada Nyonya Choi.

"Ne eomma, yang Ailee ajumma katakan itu benar. Kami sudah 13 bulan tidak bertemu." Jawab Jeonghan.

"Oke, eomma kalah sekarang, Jeonghan-ah." Jawab Nyonya Choi.

"Kau memang harus kalah pada calon menantumu, Minhyunie." Kata Nyonya Yoon sambil terkikik geli.

"Jja, kita harus segera kembali." Intrupsi Tuan Choi sebelum omongan panjang lebar itu tersambung lagi.

Para orang tua berjalan dahulu sedangkan Seungcheol, Jeonghan, dan Doyoon berjalan di belakang.

Saat ini mereka tengah ada di bandara Canada.

Yoon Jeonghan, nama lelaki berambut panjang tadi beserta orang tuanya, Choi Jonghyun dan Choi Minki baru saja datang dari Korea.

Sedangkan Jang Doyoon dan Choi Seungcheol beserta kedua orang tua mereka yang memang tinggal di sini, tengah menjemput Jeonghan beserta keluarganya.

"Seungcheol... Aku akan membeli ice cream. Kau dan Doyoon tunggu disini." Ucap Jeonghan kala matanya melirik stand ice cream yang menggoda.

Dengan langkah sedang, Jeonghan berlari kecil menuju stand ice cream terdekat meninggalkan kedua namja itu.

Ingin tahu apa yang terjadi di antara dua orang yang ditinggal Jeonghan kini?

Aura seketika berubah. Tak ada senyum cerah yang Seungcheol beri. Tak ada pula senyuman manis yang Doyoon tunjukan beberapa saat lalu. Kedua sosok itu tak ada yang saling tatap.

"Kau akan menikah..." Lirih Doyoon memecah keheningan.

Seungcheol menatap Doyoon namun Doyoon menghindari tatapannya.

"Ya..." jawab Seungcheol.

"Jujur saja... Aku masih belum rela untuk melepaskanmu..." Ucap Doyoon.

Mata bening Doyoon mulai berkaca- kaca. Membuat wajah pucat pasi itu semakin sendu.

Doyoon sedang berusaha menahan air matanya. Ia tak dapat memungkiri hatinya saat ini benar- benar hancur.

"Kau sudah sangat terlambat. Kenapa sekarang? Sepertinya kau yang bersikeras agar aku menerima Jeonghan! Aku sakit-"

"Sakit? Siapa?"

Suara halus itu membuat Seungcheol menengokan kepala dan Doyoon membuang mukanya.

"Aniya, Jeonghanie. Gwechanayo. Jja, kita berangkat..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aigoo... Neomu yeopposeo!"

"Really sweet boy!"

"Kau seperti berlian, Jeonghan..."

Entahlah apa Jeonghan menerima setiap pujian yang keluar dari bibir ketiga sosok cantik dan manis itu, namun Jeonghan menyadari bahwa dirinya memang sangat cantik dengan kain putih panjang yang menghiasi kepalanya ini.

"Kau siap Jeonghan?"

Sosok tinggi sang appa menyadarkan Jeonghan dari lamunannya.

"Ne..."

"Minhyun, Minki, dan kau Ailee, cepatlah menuju tempat kalian. Percayakan Jeonghan pada appanya." Kata Tuan Jang yang muncul bersamaan dengan Tuan Yoon.

"Jangan gugup Jeonghan."

"Biarkan jiwamu tetap diragamu."

"Eomma merasa bahagia jika kau bahagia..."

Dan ketiga sosok cantik itu menghilang di balik pintu setelah memberikan Jeonghan nasihat dan kecupan di pipi dan dahi. Tuan Jang juga mengikuti langkah kaki istri dan teman-temannya itu.

Dengan penuh kelembutan Tuan Yoon mengulurkan tangannya. Jeonghan tersenyum kecil dan menerimanya dengan perlahan.

"Masa depanmu harus cerah, Jeonghan-ah. Appa mencintaimu..."

Jeonghan mengangguk pelan dan merangkul lengan Tuan Yoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana sangat hening. Tak ada dentingan piano mau pun sorak sorai penonton. Hahaha, tentu saja karena kedua pengantin tengah mengikrarkan janji suci mereka.

"You can kiss your wife..."

' _Kumohon jangan lihat ini…'_

Mulai disitu lah suara tepuk tangan para tamu undangan riuh. Juga suara jepretan kamera yang ada dimana- mana.

"Mereka sangat serasi..." Ucap Nyonya Jang sambil berbisik ke dua sahabatnya.

"Ne. Mereka sangat serasi. Aku tak salah memilih Jeonghan sebagai menantuku." Ucap Nyonya Choi bangga dan bahagia.

"Tapi kuharap Seungcheol bisa meladeni sikap keras kepala Jeonghan." Ucap Nyonya Yoon.

Nyonya Jang dan Nyonya Choi hanya mengangguk dan kini kembali menatap kedua pengantin yang kini berjalan menuju keluar gereja.

"Sekarang saatnya untuk menuju ke ruang rias. Dimana Doyoon-ah?" Ucap Tuan Choi yang baru saja berdiri di hadapan ketiga Nyonya besar kita.

"Loh, bukannya tadi di samping kita?"

Baik Nyonya Choi, Nyonya Jang dan Nyonya Yoon sama-sama heran. Pasalnya Doyoon duduk di sebelah mereka bahkan sempat menangis, turut berbahagia.

"Minhyunie, kau temani Ailee mencari Doyoon. Aku dan Jonghyun harus segera mengikuti kedua pengantin. Dan kau Minki, tetaplah di samping Jeonghan. Ia pasti lumayan takut."

Dengan sigap, Nyonya Choi dan Nyonya Jang langsung berjalan entah kemana. Sedangkan Nyonya Yoon mengkuti Tuan Choi menuju ruang pengantin.

"Hyung, aku khawatir dengan keadaan Doyoon... Kau pasti mengetahui hal itu juga kan?"

Suara bening Nyonya Yoon mulai merendah. Sangat terlihat raut kesedihan dari nadanya dan juga raut wajahnya.

Tuan Choi kini merangkul Nyonya Yoon sambil berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah siap di ujung sana.

"Sudahlah, Minki-ah. Yang terjadi tidak usah dipikirkan. Seungcheol akan lebih baik jika bersama Jeonghan." Ucap Tuan Choi.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang kalian harapkan akan keadaan Doyoon?

Sosok cantik itu terbaring lemah. Hanya bisa membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang rumah sakit ini. Lihatlah tabung oksigen dan berbagai macam alat yang terpasang di tubuhnya.

Wajahnya amat sangat taka da darah yang melewati setiap inci tubuhnya.

Di samping raga Doyoon yang tak sadarkan diri, dua sosok cantik tengah menangis pilu. Satunya menangis dalam diam dan satunya terisak pelan.

Jika saja kalian melihat wajah kedua sosok ini, mungkin kalian akan ikut menangis pula.

"Eot..thoke...hisk.. Oppa... Do..doyoon tengah sekarat..." Ucap Nyonya Jang terbata- bata.

"Kau tetaplah disini, Ailee. Jaga Doyoon. Kuyakin kekuatan sang eomma mampu membuatnya bertahan." Ucap Nyonya Choi yang kini tengah menghapus kasar air matanya.

"Ne... Oppa kembalilah... Jangan katakan apa yang terjadi... Ini hari pernikahan mereka, jangan sampai hari ini diliputi kesedihan..." Kata Nyonya Jang sambil tersenyum pilu.

Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum seperti biasa, namun melihat sang aegya seperti ini, hanya senyuman pilu yang bisa ia keluarkan.

Nyonya Choi mendekat ke tubuh lemah di hadapannya dan mengelus lembut pipi tirus Doyoon.

"Bertahanlah... Sebentar saja... Buktikan bahwa kau mencintainya..."

Dan sebuah kecupan di dahi Doyoon mengakhiri ucapan Nyonya Choi.

"Aku kembali, Ailee-ah. Jaga Doyoon, ne..." Pamit Nyonya Choi.

"Ne... Titip salamku, Minhyun oppa..."

.

.

.

.

.

Panik.

Jeonghan terkena serangan panik.

"Eomma... Bagimana ini? Kalau tidak ada Doyoon, aku tidak bisa menenangkan jantungku..." ucap Jeonghan.

Jeonghan kini sedikit –sangat- panik. Bahkan keliwat panik.

"Tenangkan dirimu Jeonghan..."

Jeonghan sudah mencoba. Dari berjalan berputar-putar, memainkan handphonenya, meloncat-loncat seperti orang aneh, hingga ia sempat-sempatnya merajut sebuah syal. Namun usahanya sia-sia.

Ia butuh sosok Doyoon di sampingnya untuk menenangkannya selain Jisoo sahabatnya yang ada di Korea sana yang tak bisa hadir karena menemani suaminya.

Maka dari itu pelukan dan kata penyemangat dari Doyoon bisa meredakan adrenalin pada tubuhnya.

"Appa... Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Cobalah menarik nafas yang dalam, Jeonghanie..." Ucap sang appa dengan nada lembut.

Jeonghan menuruti namun ia masih tetap merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Krieet...

Pintu terbuka dan sosok tegap Tuan Jang terlihat.

"Ada apa ini? Sepertinya ribut sekali..." ucap Tuan Jang.

"Aron hyung... Penyakit lama Jeonghan kambuh lagi..." jawab Nyonya Yoon.

Tuan Jang mengerutkan keningnya. Melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa seperti ini memang memerlukan pemahaman yang tinggi.

Ia memandang Jeonghan yang kini berjalan mondar- mandir dengan tuxedo rose quartz berpotongan feminim dan veil panjang yang berkilau.

Jangan lupakan dua orang penata rias yang sibuk ke sana- sini mengikuti Jeonghan. Ada yang membawa tisu di tangannya, pasalnya Jeonghan terus berkeringat, dan ada yang membawa alat make up kesana- kemari.

Bisa dilihat juga kulit pucat Jeonghan walau ia sudah menggunakan make- up. Begitu pula dengan tangan Jeonghan yang dari tadi sibuk bermain satu sama lain.

Oh sepertinya Tuan Jang mengetahui apa yang dialami Jeonghan.

"Lee-ssi, Kim-ssi, kalian bisa istirahat dulu." Ucap Tuan Jang.

Dua penata rias itu mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat lalu meninggalkan ruangan pengantin itu.

"Minki-ah, bisa kau buatkan susu coklat?" tanya Tuan Jang.

Nyonya Yoon mengangguk lalu menuju pintu.

"Jonghyun, bisa kau bantu Baekho? Ia sepertinya kewalahan." Ucap Tuan Jang.

Tuan Yoon mengangguk dan kini meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kini tersisa Tuan Jang yang menghela nafas dan menatap Jeonghan dengan senyuman.

"Jeonghan... Kemarilah..."

Jeonghan memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Tuan Jang dan kini menuju ke arahnya.

"Duduklah..."

Tuan Jang meminta Jeonghan untuk duduk di pinggiran kasur sedangkan Tuan Jang menyeret kursi menuju tepat di hadapan Jeonghan dan duduk disana.

"Wae? Ceritakan pada ajushi." Kata Tuan Jang.

Tangan Jeonghan masih bermain dan bibir Jeonghan tak berhenti untuk bergerak.

"Aku hanya gugup, ajushi. Doyoon tidak ada." Jawab Jeonghan.

Tuan Jang mengetahui syndrom Jeonghan ini.

"Jeonghan, kini kau sudah menjadi istri Seungcheol. Kau harus bisa mengendalikan perasaan gugup tanpa Doyoon mulai sekarang. Karena tidak mungkin Doyoon ada setiap kau merasakan hal seperti ini."

Tuan Jang kini mengenggam tangan Jeonghan. Memang tangan itu terasa dingin.

Jeonghan sedikit menunduk. Yang dikatakan Aron ajushinya ini memang benar.

"Ingat satu mantra ini. Dan yakinlah bahwa semua perasaan gugupmu akan hilang. Kau siap?"

Jeonghan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Pejamkan matamu dan ikuti apa yang akan aku bicarakan..."

Jeonghan mengikuti apa yang dikataan Tuan Jang.

"Aku bisa dan akan aku lakukan!"

"Aku bisa... dan akan aku lakukan!"

Jeonghan membuka matanya dan mulai merasakan jantungnya mulai melambat. Bersamaan dengan itu, Nyonya Yoon datang dengan membawa segelas susu coklat.

"Minumlah..." Ucap Tuan Jang.

Nyonya Yoon memberikan segelas susu coklat ke Jeonghan dan Jeonghan meminumnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

'Aku bisa... dan akan aku lakukan.'

Bathin Jeonghan berkali- kali mengucapkannya.

"Aku bisa dan aku akan melakukannya! Kamsahamnida, ajushi. Saranghae..."

Jeonghan memeluk Tuan Jang dan kini ia berjalan dan duduk di depan meja rias.

"Aku siap melanjutkan apa yang tertunda..."

Mrs . Yoon tersenyum begitu pula dengan Tuan Jang. Dan kini, Jeonghan melanjutkan apa yang sempat terhenti tadi.

.

.

.

Tbc~

.

.

.

.

" _Kita akan bahagia jika kau menerima tawaran appaku. Kenapa kau menolaknya dan malah menggunakan Jeonghan sebagai alasan?!"_


	3. Orange

**Damanic's present**

-o0o-

With the world of imagination

" **Replay"**

 **Orange**

.

.

.

.

Lampion berwarna redup, bunga-bunga cantik berwangi semerbak, untaian kristal di setiap titik. Indahnya latar pernikahan ini.

Pernikahan Choi Seungcheol dan Yoon Jeonghan berjalan dengan sederhana dan mewah. Bagai ciri khas sosok kedua mempelai.

Kalian tahu bagaimana ekspresi Jeonghan dan Seungcheol saat ini? Mereka terlihat bahagia. Walau dapat dikatakan Seungcheol menunjukan ekspresi setengah.

Mereka tengah bertegur sapa dengan para tamu. Kemanapun Seungcheol, Jeonghan pasti setia berada di samping Seungcheol. Dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Disaat Jeonghan meminta untuk kesana-kemari menyapa teman-temannya, Seungcheol akan mengikuti arah Jeonghan menyeret lengannya.

"Seungcheolie, bukannya itu Dongho hyung?" Tanya Jeonghan saat matanya menangkap sosok seorang namja yang berdiri sendirian di tengah banyaknya orang di area taman ini.

Seungcheol menolehkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum kecil. Dengan sigap ia menarik halus tangan Jeonghan dan menghampiri orang itu.

"Waahhh... Tak menyangka aku akan dihampiri Raja dan Ratu." Kata namja bernama Dongho itu dengan senyumannya.

Jeonghan balas tersenyum dan menunjukan cengirannya.

"Hyung... Entah kenapa… Tapi aku ingin sekali melihat hyung dan Doyoon menikah." Ucap Jeonghan penuh ketulusan.

Ketulusan di setiap ucapan Jeonghan bermakna lain bagi kedua sosok ini. Seungcheol dan Dongho hanya saling menatap canggung.

Ya, Dongho mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya namun ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Yang Jeonghan tahu, Dongho sangat mencintai Doyoon. Cukup sampai disana.

Dongho sebenarnya adalah paman Seungcheol yang merupakan saudara dari Tuan Choi. Namun karena umurnya hanya lebih tua 5 tahun dari Seungcheol, maka Seungcheol biasa memanggilnya hyung.

"Entahlah Jeonghan-ah... Aku tak tahu apa itu akan menjadi nyata..." ucap Dongho dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Pasti! Hyung pasti bisa!"

Tawa Seungcheol dan Dongho terdengar. Mereka tak habis pikir, bagaimana sosok sedewasa Jeonghan menyemangatinya seperti anak kecil.

"Sudahlah Hanie... Oh iya, dimana Doyoon? Aku tak melihatnya dari tadi?" Kata Seungcheol melihat sekeliling.

"Aku tak tahu. Sudah dari tadi aku mencarinya." Balas Jeonghan.

Dongho tersenyum tipis, lagi.

"Aku pamit duluan... Semoga pernikahan kalian selalu bahagia."

Dongho menjabat tangan Seungcheol lalu menjabat tangan Jeonghan. Tak lupa ia mencium tangan Jeonghan yang terbalut sarung tangan putih.

"Kau sangat cantik Jeonghan." kata Dongho sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

"Yakk!"

Dongho terkekeh dan langsung menjauh sebelum terkena amukan Seungcheol.

"Hei, tak baik membentak orang, Seungcheolie." Ucap Jeonghan.

Seungcheol berdeham sebentar lalu tersenyum.

"Jja, kita ke kumpulan temanku dari London."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa satu minggu sudah terlewati. Hanya satu minggu dan suasana penuh kebahagiaan sirna sudah.

Seungcheol berjalan –berlari- dengan tergesa-gesa melewati koridor rumah sakit. Sudah berapa orang yang ia tabrak dan hampir ia tabrak.

Tak lupa dalam hati ia terus mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiara yang mungkin jika sampai terdengar oleh orang lain sangatlah tidak mengenakan telinga.

Brrakk...

Pintu salah satu kamar terbuka dengan kasar.

"S..Seungcheol?" Suara parau Nyonya Jang terkejut melihat kedatangan Seungcheol.

"Aunty, Doyoon kenapa?" tanya Seungcheol.

Nyonya Jang menolehkan kepalanya menuju arah ranjang Doyoon.

"Oh God."

Seungcheol kini menghampiri ranjang itu.

"Seungcheol, aunty pulang dulu. Nanti aunty akan kesini lagi. Tolong jaga Doyoon sementara ya..." ucap Nyonya Jang seolah tahu bahwa mereka perlu waktu untuk berdua.

Seungcheol mengangguk tanpa berpikir lama.

Seperginya Nyonya Jang, Seungcheol duduk di kursi yang tersedia di samping ranjang Doyoon. Ia mengenggam tangan Doyoon yang kini sangat tirus.

"Doyoon-ah..." Panggil Seungcheol dengan nada lembut.

Doyoon sedang tertidur. Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya yang terasa berat.

"S..Seungcheol?! Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Doyoon lirih.

"Wajahmu sangat pucat Doyoon..."

Seungcheol mengatup pipi Doyoon. Oh Tuhan, amat sangat rapuh sekali sosok cantik ini.

Dinaikannya kepala ranjang Doyoon dengan remote control dan ia bisa menatap manik kelam milik sang pemilik hati.

"Dongho hyung baru memberitahuku. Penyakitmu semakin parah. God, kau membuatku khawatir chagi." Ucap Seungcheol.

Doyoon tersenyum lemah.

"Seharusnya ia tak memberitahumu. Kau jadi meninggalkan Jeonghan di rumah kan?" Jawab Doyoon.

Sungguh, Seungcheol tak habis pikir apa yang ada di dalam otak Doyoon.

"Kau masih memikirkan orang lain disaat keadaanmu seperti ini?! Ayolah Doyoon-ah, khawatirkan dirimu sendiri!" Suara Seungcheol mulai meninggi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga kau tak meminum obat penambah darahmu selama 3 hari?! Kau ingin membuatku mati karenamu yang tak menentu?!" Ucap Seungcheol lagi.

Doyoon hanya bisa menatap Seungcheol dengan mata berkaca- kaca sebagai jawaban.

Suasana kembali hening.

"Saat itu..."

Doyoon menghela nafasnya.

"Uncle Baekho sudah mengatakan bahwa kau akan menikah denganku. Namun keputusan itu aku tak mau menerimanya..."

Seungcheol menatap Doyoon tajam.

"Kita akan bahagia jika kau menerima tawaran appaku. Kenapa kau menolaknya dan malah menggunakan Jeonghan sebagai alasan?!"

Doyoon menggeleng lemah.

"Itu bukan alasan. Itu kenyataan, Seungcheol. Jeonghan mencintaimu dan aku tak akan bisa bahagia denganmu disaat orang lain tersakiti... Jeonghan sering bercerita tentangmu dan bahkan ia mencintaimu sangat dalam. Aku mulai mencintaimu disaat kita High School namun Jeonghan mencintaimu dari kecil. Hargai perasaannya..."

"Bagaimana aku bisa meliriknya disaat hatiku hanya untukmu?!"

"Seungcheol... Aku mencintaimu... Sangat... Namun Jeonghan lebih mencintaimu..."

Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Kau egois Doyoon! Kau mementingkan perasaan Jeonghan namun tidak dengan perasaanku!"

"Seungcheol! Aku mementingkanmu juga!"

"Kapan?! Kau terlalu EGOIS!"

Air mata Doyoon mulai membasahi pipinya. Kondisinya tidak stabil dan kini Seungcheol memulai sebuah perdebatan panjang yang tak akan ada jalan keluarnya.

Tangan Seungcheol mengenggam erat. Ingin sekali Seungcheol menghapus tetes bening yang mengalir namun permasalahan di antara mereka belum usai.

"Jika kau menikah denganku, kau tak akan bahagia." jawab Doyoon di sela tangisnya.

"Aku akan bahagia dengan cintamu! Kenapa kau tak peduli sama sekali?!"

"Jika saja kita menikah, kau bukannya akan hidup dalam kehidupan yang sangat kau impikan tapi kau akan menderita! Setiap hari merawatku di rumah sakit dan bahkan aku akan meninggal!"

Deg.

Seungcheol tercekat.

"Meninggal?" lirihnya.

"Ne. Seungcheol... hisk... Jika saja aku tak memiliki... penyakit ini, aku pasti akan menerimamu. Nam..namun a…aku hisk... Kau lebih baik jangan mengurusku lagi, Seungcheol. Kau menambah beban di hatiku..."

Doyoon memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan sendu Seungcheol.

"Ingatkah ketika kita di University? Kau selalu mengatakan bahwa setelah kau menikah, kau akan selalu bangun pagi dan memeluk istrimu dari belakang saat ia memasakan sarapan untukmu. Kau akan menuruti apa pun perkataan istrimu disaat ia tengah mengandung. Kau akan memiliki dua orang putra tampan dan juga akan mengadakan pesta besar disaat putramu berumur 17 tahun... Aku ingin bersamamu... Namun aku tak bisa..."

Dengan sekali sentakan, Seungcheol memaksa wajah Doyoon menghadapnya dan langsung mencium Doyoon. Tepat dibibirnya.

"Ss..Seung..cheol… Lepaskhhan..."

Doyoon menangis kembali.

Pertama, ia sudah berrubah menjadi sosok perebut lelaki yang sudah beristri. Kedua, ciuman Seungcheol masih seperti biasanya, dan Doyoon tak bisa menolak. Ia menginginkannya. Ia menginginkan ciuman yang lembut dan penuh perasaan ini menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Doyoon tak memungkiri bahwa ia rindu dengan ciuman Seungcheol, pelukan yang selalu berikan saat ia membutuhkan, canda tawa yang tanpa batas. Semuanya.

'Tuhan... Jika ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya, biarkan terus seperti ini...' bathin Doyoon dalam hatinya.

Hatinya sakit. Sangat malah.

Melepaskan orang yang begitu kau cintai bukan karena ia meninggalkanmu tapi karena kau yang memintanya. Bahkan kau memintanya untuk menikah dengan orang lain.

It's hurt.

.

.

.

.

" _Aku mengerti sekarang... Ia tak pernah mencintaiku..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana sudah gelap saat Seungcheol kembali ke apartemennya.

Setelah mengganti pantofel dengan sandal rumahan, ia langsung menuju ruang kerjanya dan mengerjakan beberapa tumpuk dokumen.

Didudukinya kursi empuk di belakang meja kerja dan memulai membaca juga menandatangani dokumen-dokumen itu.

Tak beberapa lama Seungcheol meregangkan badan lalu memejamkan matanya, mencoba melepas lelah walau hanya sejenak.

"Seungcheolie..."

Seungcheol membuka matanya. Suara lembut Jeonghan membuat Seungcheol bangkit dari posisi rilexnya.

"Waeyo Jeonghanie?" Tanya Seungcheol sambil menandatangani beberapa lembar kertas, melanjutkan tujuan utamanya yang sempat tertunda.

Jeonghan tersenyum kecil. Oh lihatlah, di tanganya terdapat secangkir kopi kesukaan Seungcheol. Tentu saja Jeonghan membuatnya untuk Seungcheol.

"Aku akan kembali ke Korea untuk mengambil beberapa dokumen kelulusan. Kau akan sendirian disini. Gwechana?"

Jeonghan berkata sambil meletakan secangkir kopi itu di meja Seunghceol.

"Kapan?"

"Sekarang. Ini aku sudah bersiap. Seungcheolie, jaga dirimu ne. Hanya sebentar kok..."

Pantas saja Jeonghan berpakaian rapi. Dengan celana jeans hitam, sweater rajut berwarna putih dan tas selempang kulit ditemani sepatu boot berwarna senada.

Satu kata, cantik.

Tanpa kata dan tanpa menunggu reaksi Seungcheol, Jeonghan segera berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia menarik kopernya dengan cepat seolah dikejar oleh waktu.

Cklekk...

"Jeonghan!"

Tepat sebelum ia berhasil menarik kopernya keluar, Seungcheol menarik tubuhnya dan ya, sebuah kecupan ia dapat dari Seungcheol.

Seungcheol meletakan satu tangannya di pundak Jeonghan dan satunya mengelus kepala Jeonghan.

"Jaga dirimu..."

Jeonghan tersenyum dan membalik badannya.

.

.

.

' _Aku tak menginginkannya..._ '

.

.

.

.

Tbc~

.

.

.

.

" _Aku pamannya dan sekarang, cepat bawa ia ke_ _ruang operasi!"_


	4. Yellow

**Damanic's present**

-o0o-

With the world of imagination

" **Replay"**

 **Yellow**

.

.

.

.

Hari pertama, kedua, ketiga telah terlewati. Sudah 4 hari Jeonghan menuju kampung halamannya, Korea. Dan sudah 4 hari pula waktu Seungcheol terpusat hanya untuk Doyoon.

Tentu saja Doyoon lebih membutuhkan Seungcheol dibanding Jeonghan.

Keadaan Doyoon semakin kritis. Yah setidaknya dengan kehadiran Seungcheol, Doyoon mampu tersenyum. Walau senyum tipis ataupun senyum simpul.

Jeonghan? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Jangan tanyakan pada Seungcheol. Karena waktu Seungcheol terpusat hanya untuk Doyoon. Ia bahkan tak menghubungi Jeonghan semenjak kepergiannya.

"Seungcheol... Kau setiap hari kemari, apa Jeonghan tidak marah?" tanya Doyoon.

Seungcheol tengah menjaga Doyoon seorang diri. Appa Doyoon sibuk bekerja sedangkan sang eomma memiliki pertemuan dengan rekan-rekan sesama ibu-ibu.

"Jeonghan kembali ke Korea. Ia mengambil dokumen kelulusannya." Jawab Seungcheol cepat.

"Ne... arraseo..."

Mencoba menyamankan posisi bantal, Doyoon mulai tertidur kembali. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemah dan seolah berkeinginan untuk istirahat terus menerus.

Leukimia.

Itulah penyakit Doyoon. Penyakit yang membuat rambutnya hilang dan tubuhnya menjadi sangat kurus. Ia juga sangat lemah.

Drrt... drrtt...

Handphone Seungcheol bergetar. Seungcheol melihat layarnya dan terpangpang deretan nomor yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Hello..."

"Yes, I'm Jeonghan's husband."

"WHAT?! OK, I'll be there!"

Seungcheol langsung mengambil jaketnya dan meninggalkan ruangan Doyoon setelah sebelumnya mengecup bibir Doyoon kilat. Ia menancap gas mobilnya dengan cepat dan langsung menuju hospital yang berjarak cukup dekat dengan hospital yang Doyoon tempati.

Jeonghan kecelakaan saat pesawat yang ia tumpangi tengah landing. Pesawat itu miring disaat rodanya sudah menyentuh tanah.

Hanya 5 menit dan ia sudah sampai. Dengan segera Seungcheol memarkir mobilnya dan dengan cepat menuju ke pintu utama.

Drrt... drrtt...

'Apalagi kini?'

Handphonenya bergetar lagi.

"Hello..."

"Aunty? Yeah... Ini Seungcheol..."

"Tunggu... Kenapa aunty menangis? Ada masalah?"

Seungcheol tepat berada di ambang pintu utama rumah sakit. Dengan seksama dan jantung yang berdetak kencang ia mendengarkan tiap ucapan di seberang sana.

Trrakkk...

Semua begitu cepat. Terlalu cepat.

Seungcheol menjatuhkan handphonenya. Lengannya seolah kehilangan tenaga bahkan untuk mempertahankan benda persegi tipis itu tetap ada di genggamannya.

Dengan pandangan beribu makna ia menatap sisi dalam dan luar rumah sakit.

"Do...yoon"

Seungcheol berlari kembali ke parkiran dan kini ia langsung menancap gasnya kembali menuju rumah sakit tempat Doyoon dirawat. Meninggalkan hiruk pikuk rumah sakit itu dengan cepat.

Doyoon.

Doyoon.

Doyoon.

Hanya itu, dan akan selalu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini, dokter belum juga datang!"

"Astaga. Suaminya juga tidak muncul- muncul!"

Kedua perawat dengan kewarganegaraan Korea itu saling memperlihatkan kebingungannya. Dokter belum ada yang datang sedangkan keluarga pasien juga tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

"Dokter!"

Secuil harapan muncul di wajah kedua suster ini.

"Siapa pasiennya?" Tanya sang dokter.

"Yoon Jeonghan..."

Deg.

"Yoon Jeonghan?! Apa pria berambut panjang?"

"Ne, dokter. Ia mengalami luka dan memar di banyak sisi. Yang paling parah adalah tulang rusuknya patah."

"Kenapa tidak langsung dioperasi?"

"Semua dokter spesialis dalam tengah sibuk mengoperasi pasien lain. Ketahuilah dok, pasien kita banyak sekali. Kami juga harus mendapat persetujuan dari pihak keluarganya."

"Saya sudah menghubungi suaminya dan katanya ia akan segera kemari. Namun sudah lebih dari 1 setengah jam, ia belum juga muncul."

Ekpresi kaget sang dokter dengan cepat melebur tergantikan oleh ekspresi murka.

"Aku pamannya dan sekarang, cepat bawa ia ke ruang operasi!" Tegas dokter dengan nama Dongho itu.

Choi Dongho seorang dokter spesialis dalam dan ia yang akan mengoperasi Jeonghan.

"Kau pasti selamat..." ucap Dongho sebelum operasi dijalankan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuan dan Nyonya Jang serta Tuan dan Nyonya Choi juga Seungcheol menatap sosok dengan selimut putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Nyonya Jang dan Nyonya Choi tengah menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan suami masing- masing.

Suasana amat sangat kelam membuat hati siapa pun sakit menyaksikannya.

Untuk pertama kali di hadapan orang lain, Seungcheol meneteskan air matanya. Ia tak pernah mau dianggap lemah di hadapan orang lain, namun kini ia tak peduli lagi dengan hal itu.

Sosok yang ia cintai kini telah meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya.

Terlihat Tuan Choi sembari menenangkan istrinya, menelpon seseorang yang diketahui adalah Tuan Yoon yang ada di Korea sana.

"Mereka akan kemari..." Ucap Tuan Choi sambil menutup ponselnya.

Samar- samar, Nyonya Choi bisa mendengar suara terkejut dari Nyonya Yoon di seberang sana tadi. Tentu saja, siapa yang tak akan kaget jika mendengar kabar bahwa sosok yang dekat dengan mereka meninggal dunia?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoboseoyo..."

"Damn! You bastard!"

"Hei, kau kenapa hyung?"

"Kau bajingan Seungcheol! Istrimu sekarat dan kau kemana saja?! Sibuk mengurus cintamu?! Dimana tanggung jawabmu?!"

"Dongho hyung! Aku mengerti dan aku minta maaf. Namun ada yang jauh lebih penting!"

"Doyoon meninggal? Aku sudah bisa menebaknya. Dengan penyakitnya aku yakin ia tak akan hidup lama-"

"Jaga ucapanmu hyung!"

"Shut up! Untuk orang sepertimu aku tak bisa menjaga mulutku. Kau pikir sakit yang kau derita sangat dalam? Aku lebih sakit Seungcheol! Aku lebih! Aku merelakan Doyoon bersamamu, tapi ia malah merelakan kau bersama Jeonghan! Aku ingin dia bahagia namun ia ingin kau bahagia tanpa mementingkan aku dan Jeonghan!"

"..."

"Tak bisa menjawab, Choi Seungcheol? Kuakui, Doyoon sangat mencintaimu dan merelakanmu untuk bersama yang lain. Tapi bukankah Doyoon memanfaatkan cinta Jeonghan untukmu? Bukankah dia orang yang cerdik? Ia memang memikirkanmu dengan baik. Segala sesuatu hanya untuk kebahagiaanmu dan HANYA UNTUKMU. Kau harus satu hal. Jeonghan is the angel, the pure one. Person that really innoncene and easily fooled by your parent, Doyoon, and yourself. Aku tak berbicara karena aku mengingkan Doyoon bersamaku. Cukup sudah kau yang menjadi prioritasnya."

"…"

"Hingga kini 4 hari kau juga tak menjenguknya? Kau biarkan mertuamu, orang tuamu, bahkan sampai orang tua Doyoon yang merawatnya? Dimana tanggung jawabmu?! Kau sibuk bersedih seorang diri bahkan sampai menelantarkan istrimu! Jika kau tak memperdulikan istrimu, lebih baik kembalikan saja ia kepada orang tuanya! Sosok yang memiliki cinta sebesar Jeonghan tak pantas untuk orang sepertimu."

"..."

"Doyoon sudah tenang dan bisakah kau kembali ke kehidupan nyata?! SADARLAH! Kau seorang suami kini, bajingan! Dan bahkan kau tak mencoba mencari tahu kabar istrimu?! BANGSAT!"

"… Dongho hyung… Kuakui aku salah. Bagaimana keadaan Jeonghan?"

"Koma."

"!"

"Dan kau bahkan tak memperdulikannya... Jika yang psikolog katakan itu benar, maka Jeonghan akan susah untuk kembali... Aku membencimu, Choi!"

Dan sambungan telepon terputus.

Dongho memang benar. Sejak kematian Doyoon, ia tidak pernah menanyakan kabar Jeonghan. Ingat saja tidak. Ia hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang ngambek.

"Jeonghan... koma?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuan Yoon dan Nyonya Yoon menyadari masalah yang ada di hati ketiga sosok itu. Antara Seungcheol, Jeonghan, dan Doyoon. Bahkan Tuan-Nyonya Jang juga Tuan-Nyonya Choi juga mengetahui hal ini.

Namun mereka seolah buta. Mereka seolah tuli. Membiarkan ketiga namja itu menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Dan inilah akibat dari ketidak ikut campuran mereka.

Jeonghan koma, Doyoon yang kini sudah tenang di alam sana, dan Seungcheol yang kini terus mengurung diri di kamarnya.

Ketiga sosok eomma itu kini berada di ruang perawatan Jeonghan. Wajah mereka terlihat letih.

Tentu saja. Seharusnya ketiga aegya mereka sudah dewasa dan mampu mengurusi diri sendiri. Namun melihat keadaannya, sepertinya mereka memperpendek umur mereka sendiri.

Para appa tengah melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Dan jangan tanyakan lagi karena mereka harus menebus ketertundaan yang mereka alami.

Terlihat Nyonya Yoon yang tengah meminjat-minjat kecil kaki Jeonghan. Nyonya Jang yang mengantikan vas bunga di meja nakas dan merangkai bunga-bunga cantik.

Jangan kira Nyonya Jang tidak bersedih. Ia sangat sedih dengan kematian Doyoon yang sudah dapat dipastikan. Ia tak ingin kehilangan lagi.

Ada juga Nyonya Choi yang sibuk berbicara dengan sang dokter, Dongho.

"Kau kenal hyung, Dongho-ya... Hyung orang yang tidak terlalu percaya pada hal gaib seperti itu. Namun untuk kali ini, apa ada hubungannya?" Tanya Nyonya Choi.

Dongho tampak menghela nafasnya.

"Menurut analisis Tuan Ahn, dikatakan bahwa Jeonghan menekan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak sadar. Banyak kasus seperti ini. Dari segi psikis seperti itu hyung. Jika saja paranormal itu benar, maka omongannya kemungkinan besar benar. Karena secara medis juga dikatakan seperti itu..." Jawab Dongho.

Saat makan siang, seorang anak kecil lewat di depan Nyonya Choi sambil menatapnya dengan tajam.

" _Aku hanya memperingati... Ia akan sangat susah untuk dibangunkan. Jiwanya sangat tersakiti..."_

Nyonya Choi bahkan masih ingat omongan anak itu.

Ia menanyai salah satu temannya yang aktif di dunia belakang dan mengatakan bahwa anak kecil yang dilihatnya memang seorang paranormal cilik yang sangat ahli.

Nyonya Choi tak ingin percaya hal seperti itu di jaman modern ini. Namun secara medis hal itu benar adanya. Maka ia ingin percaya dengan dua bidang itu.

"Apa yang harus hyung lakukan, Dongho-ya? Hyung bingung sekarang..."

"Kita hanya bisa berharap, hyung. Jika Jeonghan memang ingin bangun, maka ia pasti akan bangun."

Brakk...

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan sosok Seungcheol.

"Mianhe... Aku baru datang..." ucapnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan itu tersenyum lembut. Termasuk Dongho yang kita ketahui membentak habis-habisan Seungcheol lewat telepon.

"Temui Jeonghan..."

Perkataan Nyonya Choi membuat seluruh orang yang ada disana segera keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang terbaring.

Seungcheol berjalan dengan perlahan ke sosok cantik yang tertidur. Apa ia akan bangun atau tidak, entahlah.

"Jeonghan..." suara lirih Seungcheol terdengar.

Seungcheol duduk di samping ranjang Jeonghan dan kini mengenggam tanganya.

"Hatimu sakit? Sakit karena namja sepertiku?"

"Ku yakin jawabannya iya. Sepertinya kau sudah mengetahui segalanya. Bahkan saat kau pulang ke Korea, aku mengira kau kembali ke tanah kelahiranmu karena ingin menenangkan diri. Jonghyun appa dan Minki eomma mengatakannya padaku."

Seungcheol kini merasa dirinya sangat bodoh.

"Kau pasti sangat membenciku eoh? Aku memang pantas dibenci..."

"Jika saja kau mendengarku, bisakah kau bangun, Jeonghan? Aku sangat kesepian. Tidak, jangan berpikir karena Doyoon sudah tidak ada makanya aku kesepian. Salah... Aku kesepian karena kau tidak ada..."

"Bangunlah Jeonghan..."

"Kau boleh menghukumku dengan segala cara namun jangan seperti ini..."

Cukup sudah pertahanan Seungcheol. Dinding baja yang selalu ia gunakan untuk tidak memberikan hatinya pada Jeonghan sudah hancur, kini air matanya jatuh.

Bagaimana pun, Seungcheol dalam dilema besar dan alam bawah sadarnya memaksa ia untuk tak merasakan apa pun pada Jeonghan.

"Kasihanilah Appa-eomma mu, Appa-eomma ku, bahkan Appa-eomma Doyoon. Mereka sangat terpukul karena kekacauan yang kita ciptakan..."

"Jangan begini... Kumohon Jeonghan... Ku..mohon..."

Apa dengan memohon segala hal akan terselesaikan, Seungcheol?

.

.

.

.

.

" _Jeonghan? Kenapa kau berdiam diri disini? Masuklah."_

Sapaan Nyonya Jang membuat Jeonghan yang sedari tadi berdiam diri di pintu kamar rawat Doyoon terkejut.

" _Aunty? Hehe... Tadi_ _aku_ _sudah masuk. Ini juga_ _aku_ _baru keluar._ _Aku_ _pamit dulu ya..."_ Ucap Jeonghan dengan senyuman mengembangnya.

Jeonghan mengecup pipi Nyonya Jang dan langsung meninggalkan Nyonya Jang.

' _Wait... Seungcheol in here...'_

Nyonya Jang menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya.

" _Aniya... Gwechanayo..." pikir Nyonya_ _J_ _ang lagi._

Nyonya Jang masuk ke dalam ruangan serba putih itu dan kini melihat Seungcheol yang duduk sambil menatap Doyoon yang tertidur.

Lihatlah jemari keduanya yang saling bertautan dengan erat.

Nyonya Jang tersenyum lalu menyentuh bahu Seungcheol.

Seungcheol langsung menolehnya kepalanya.

" _Sudah berapa lama Doyoon tidur_ _?"_ Tanya Nyonya Jang.

" _Baru saja aunty. Aunty, s_ _epertinya aku harus kembali. Pekerjaanku masih menumpuk."_ Ucap Seungcheol.

Nyonya Jang mengangguk sebagai balasan.

" _Oh iya Seungcheol... Jeonghan..."_

" _Ada apa dengan Jeonghan, aunty?"_ Tanya Seungcheol.

Nyonya Jang menggeleng.

" _Tidak ada apa- apa. Kembalilah. Dan hati- hati di jalan..."_

' _Perasaanku tidak enak...'_ Bathin Nyonya Jang kemudian.

.

Tbc~

.

.

.

.

" _Bukankah ini lebih baik?"_

.

.

.

.

" _Benarkan?"_


	5. Green

**Damanic's present**

-o0o-

With the world of imagination

" **Replay"**

 **Green**

.

.

.

.

Sesosok namja tegap bertumpu pada sisi samping sebuah makam. Senyum simpul ia keluarkan kala menatap tulisan pada batu marmer.

"Annyeong..." Ucapnya pelan.

Ia meletakan sebuket bunga lily putih pada nisan itu.

"Doyoon-ah... Sudah 5 tahun, ne?"

Angin berhembus pelan, membuat sosok namja itu merasakan kenyamanan dan kelembutan angin yang menerpa raganya.

Setelah berdiam diri beberapa saat, lelaki itu beranjak lantas menuju ke arah mobil hitam yang terparkir rapi di setapak area pemakaman.

Apa yang ia lakukan? Tentu saja melanjutkan perjalanan dengan sebuket bunga mawar putih di kursi samping kemudi.

Tak lama perjalanan yang ia lalui, terpangpang dengan jelas nama rumah sakit besar di kawasan yang baru ia masuki.

Sebuket mawar putih ada di genggamannya kini.

Ia meregangkan dasinya dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Kacamata hitam yang ia gunakan juga ia lepas menampakan sepasang mata berwarna coklat gelap.

Tok.. tokk... tokkk...

Cklekk...

"Appa!"

"Ouuh… Kau kangen appa eoh? Aegya appa ini semakin tinggi saja."

Seungcheol, pria itu kini mengangkat seorang bocah cilik ke gendongannya. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil mencium pipi sang bocah.

"Adikmu dimana?" Tanya Seungcheol kini.

"Grandma..." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aigoo... Kau sangat tampan, Junhwi. Like appa, em?"

Bocah dengan nama Junhwi itu mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana keadaan eomma? Junhwi menjaganya dengan baik kan?"

Sosok Junhwi mengangguk semangat.

Seungcheol dan Junhwi yang tetap ada di gendongannya kini menghampiri sosok namja cantik yang telah terbaring selama 5 tahun ini.

Wajah cantiknya amat sangat tenang dan entahlah… Tak bisa tergambarkan.

"Eomma, look! Appa in here!"

Seungcheol tertawa renyah. Ia mengacak rambut hitam anaknya itu lalu mencium dahi Jeonghan.

"Kau disini Seungcheol?"

Suara familiar itu membuat Seungcheol menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ne, eomma. Aku baru saja pulang dari Big Apple. Sebulan disana aku jadi merindukan segalanya disini." Jawab Seungcheol.

Nyonya Choi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Seungkwan... Wake up..."

Nyonya Choi mengguncang pelan sosok bocah yang ada di gendongannya.

"Emmh?"

Laki-laki cilik bernama Seungkwan itu kini membuka matanya. Wajahnya datar menatap sang nenek yang membangunkannya.

"Why?" tanyanya.

"Appa in here..." Jawab Nyonya Choi.

Seungkwan mengalihkan kepalanya menuju sosok Seungcheol yang kini tersenyum lembut.

"Kau rindu, Appa?" Tanya Seungcheol.

Seungkwan mengangguk dan sedikit meronta di gendongan Nyonya Choi. Saat kakinya menyentuh tanah, Seungkwan masih disangga oleh Nyonya Choi di kedua sisi badannya.

Ia dengan perlahan berjalan bersama Nyonya Choi menuju ke arah Seungcheol sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Seungcheol meletakan Junhwi di ranjang Jeonghan dan kini merentangkan tangannya menyambut Seungkwan.

"Kau sehabis terapi, ehm?" Tanya Seungcheol.

Seungkwan mengangguk. Tanpa ekspresi kembali. Sedangkan Seungcheol tersenyum menanggapi Seungkwan.

'Bersabarlah... nae aegya...'

"Appa! Eomma menangis!" Pekik Junhwi dengan suara kagetnya.

Seungcheol refleks menengok. Yang ia lihat saat ini adalah setetes air mata yang mengalir dari mata yang tertutup itu.

Seungcheol meletakan Seungkwan di sisi Jeonghan, di tempat yang sama dengan Junhwi.

Seungcheol meletakan tangannya di dahi Jeonghan.

"Kau harus bangun Hannie... Lihat aegya kita dan jadilah sosok eomma untuk mereka dan pasangan untukku..."

Seungcheol menyatukan dahi mereka dan mencium jejak air mata yang mengalir.

Diam- diam Nyonya Choi melakukan kebiasaannya sejak Jeonghan koma. Memotret segala hal dan mendokumentasikannya.

"Semoga kalian bahagia..." hanya bisikan kecil yang keluar dari bibir seorang eomma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello everyone... Seungkwan is back." Ucap Junhwi yang kini menemani dongsaengnya terapi.

Dokter tampan spesialis saraf bernama Mingyu atau dr. Kim itu menyambut Junhwi dan Seungkwan beserta Nyonya Choi dengan senyumannya.

"Hyung, kau yang berbicara tapi menyebutkan namaku." Ucap Seungkwan dengan datar.

Junhwi tak menghiraukannya dan malah asyik berkeliling di ruang terapi itu.

"Mari kita lihat..."

Mingyu kini mengecek hal- hal yang sudah seharusnya dilakukan.

"Kau sudah bisa merasakan kakimu, Seungkwan-ah?" Tanya sang dokter.

Seungkwan mengangguk.

"Sepertinya sudah mulai ada peningkatan."

Nyonya Choi hanya duduk menunggu di samping Seungkwan sambil mengamati kedua cucunya.

Sembari menulis perkembangan Seungkwan, dr. Kim teringat akan pesan Nyonya Choi kemarin.

' _Tolong kuatkan jiwa dan mental Seungkwan juga Junhwi. Mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti...'_

"Kau mau berkenalan dengan seseorang, Seungkwan-ah?" Tanya dr. Mingyu.

"Siapa?"

Seorang bocah dengan ukuran tubuh yang hampir sama dengan Seungkwan digendong seorang suster masuk dari salah satu ruangan yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Seungkwan tanpa ekspresinya.

"Namanya Wonwoo, Kim Wonwoo dan dia adalah aegyaku."

Seungkwan menatap namja yang seusianya itu yang kini diletakan tepat di sampingnya.

"Annyeong..." sapa Seungkwan walau ia tak mengeluarkan ekspresinya.

Wonwoo menoleh dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya Junhwi yang tiba- tiba muncul.

Wonwoo tersenyum kembali.

"Kenapa tak menjawab?" Tanya Junhwi kembali.

Wonwoo menampakan senyumnya lagi namun kali ini mengacungkan empat jarinya.

"Junhwi -ah, Seungkwan -ah, perlu kalian tahu bahwa Wonwoo tak bisa berbicara namun ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas." Jawab dr. Mingyu atas kebingungan Junhwi dan Seungkwan.

"Wae?" Tanya Seungkwan.

Dr. Mingyu tersenyum lembut.

"Wonwoo sama seperti kalian. Lahir disaat eommanya koma dan itu membuatnya menderita kelainan. Jika Seungkwan tak bisa berjalan, maka Wonwoo tak bisa berbicara." Jawab dr. Mingyu.

"Lalu, eommanya Wonwoo dimana sekarang?" Tanya Junhwi.

Dr. Mingyu masih tersenyum.

"Nama eomma Wonwoo sama sepertinya. Namun dengan marga Jeon. Aku memberinya nama yang sama seperti sang eomma agar aku bisa mengenangnya."

"Wae?" Tanya Junhwi dengan kening menyerit.

"Ia sudah hidup di alam lain dekat dengan Tuhan. Jadi Junhwi... Seungkwan... Jangan putus asa ne. Kalian masih memiliki raga dan hati eomma kalian. Fighting!"

Nyonya Choi ikut tersenyum.

Obat-obatan penunjang kehidupan memang sangat berpengaruh terhadap kehamilan. Tentu obat- obatan itu obat yang keras.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju ke arah dr. Mingyu dan memeluknya. Sepertinya mereka sangat merindukan sosok Wonwoo eomma.

"Jadi aku dan Seungkwan masih beruntung?" tanya Junhwi.

Sang dokter mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Beruntung?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Trakk...

Hening.

Junhwi yang kini memasuki kamar eommanya mematung di tempat. Buku dan alat tulis yang dibawanya juga jatuh bersamaan dengan matanya yang membulat besar.

"Eomma!"

Junhwi berlari ke arah ranjang sang eomma dan dengan menggunakan kursi naik ke ranjang Jeonghan. Junhwi lalu memeluk sosok yang sangat dicintai olehnya.

Dengan kepala ranjang yang naik 50 derajat, membuat Junhwi dengan jelas menatap sosok yang baru ia ketahui memiliki mata karamel yang cantik.

Junhwi itu pintar. Dengan segera ia menekan tombol merah untuk memanggil dokter.

"Wae? Ada masal..."

Dongho membatu di tempatnya.

"Suster! Cepat!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Appa! Eomma sadar!"

Junhwi berteriak sepanjang koridor rumah sakit menuju tempat Seungkwan terapi. Seungcheol saat ini menemani Seungkwan bersama Nyonya Choi.

Brakkk...

"APPA! EOMMA BANGUN!"

Suara keras nan melengking dikeluarkan Junhwi. Dokter Mingyu bahkan sampai menenangkan Wonwoo yang tiba- tiba menangis.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Tanya Seungcheol.

Tidak cukupkah suara melengking Junhwi yang bisa membuatnya mendengar?

"Eomma bangun, Appa!" ucap Junhwi.

Anak umur 4 tahun itu cukup merasa geregetan juga.

"Benar itu?"

Secerah harapan muncul di wajah Seungcheol.

"Kau tidak bohong kan Junhwi?" Tanya Nyonya Choi.

"Eomma, jaga Junhwi dan Seungkwan. Aku akan mengecek." Jawab Seungcheol lalu berlari keluar ruangan.

"Grandma... Junhwi ikut..." Rengek Junhwi.

"Aku juga!" jawab Seungkwan.

Dr. Mingyu tersenyum.

"Kita selesaikan dulu terapimu, Seungkwan..."

Nyonya Choi mengangguk setuju.

"Kita selesaikan dulu, ne. Junhwi, Seungkwan, eomma tidak akan kemana- mana.."

"Promise?"

Nyonya Choi mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Tbc~

.

.

"4 tahun. Mereka lahir tanggal 16 Mei, pukul 12 malam, 9 bulan setelah kau koma."

.

.

.

' _Mianhe_ _..._ _Aku telah_ _merebut Seungcheol... Mianhe..._ _'_


	6. Blue

**Damanic's present**

-o0o-

With the world of imagination

" **Replay"**

 **Blue**

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Dongho sambil mengecek tekanan darah Jeonghan.

"Cukup baik, hyung. Tapi tubuhku mati rasa. Ini beruntung aku sudah bisa menggerakan leherku." Kata Jeonghan.

Dongho hanya tersenyum maklum. Bagaimana pun Jeonghan harus menjalani terapi untuk membuat syaraf-syaraf di tubuhnya berfungsi seperti semula.

Saat ini posisi kepala ranjang berada di 60 derajat sehingga Jeonghan dapat duduk walau ia benar-benar mati rasa.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung..." Ucap Jeonghan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku pun. Dan kau pasti merindukannya dan mereka yang imut-imut itu."

Mendengar ucapan Dongho, Jeonghan hanya menyeritkan dahinya.

Jeonghan mengharapkan balasan namun yang ada Dongho malah tersenyum jahil padanya.

"Kau tidak tahu bahwa kau telah memberikan Seungcheol kebahagian yang tiada tara."

Mendengar nama Seungcheol, Jeonghan menyerit kecil karena merasakan dadanya nyilu. Namun tenang saja, Jeonghan adalah aktor yang handal.

"Apa maksud hyung?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Sudahlah, aku kembali dulu. Aku akan menghubungi semuanya bahwa kau sudah sadar..."

Dongho mengacak rambut Jeonghan lembut lalu meninggalkan ruang inap Jeonghan.

Saat menutup pintu ia tersenyum hangat ketika melihat namja di depannya dengan wajah seribu ekspresi.

"Tak ingin masuk hm?"

"Entahlah hyung..."

"Kau pasti ingin menemuinya kan Seungheolie?"

"Tentu saja hyung... Tapi aku tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan di dalam..."

Dongho tersenyum kembali.

"Kau namja dewasa, Seungcheol-ah. Kau pasti tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan..."

Setelah memberikan tepukan pada bahu Seungcheol, Dongho meninggalkan Seungcheol di tempat.

Menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri, Seungcheol lantas tersenyum kecil kala menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Krieet...

Manik matanya bisa melihat sosok Jeonghan yang kini menatap keluar jendela.

Lihatlah rambut yang sudah memanjang itu. Lihat juga wajah sedikit pucat yang masih amat sangat cantik. Lihat pula mata karamel yang menerawang.

Benar-benar cantik.

"Jeonghanie..."

Jeonghan terdiam. Tubuhnya menegang dan nafasnya terhenti seketika. Dalam hitungan detik, ia memutar kepalanya ke arah Seungcheol.

"Seung..cheol?"

Seungcheol mendekat.

Grepp...

Seungcheol membawa tubuh ramping Jeonghan ke pelukannya.

Mata Jeonghan membelalak seketika. Dengan keadaan Jeonghan yang belum mampu bergerak banyak, tubuhnya langsung terjatuh ke dalam pelukan hangat Seungcheol.

"Aku merindukanmu Jeonghanie. Jangan pergi lagi..." Suara Seungcheol terdengar lirih.

Jantung Jeonghan terasa berdetak 10 kali lebih cepat.

"Aku tak pergi kemana- mana Seungcheolie…"

Seungcheol mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ingin rasanya Jeonghan memeluk balik Seungcheol namun tangannya tak bisa diangkat.

"APPA! EOMMA!"

Bisa kalian bayangkan suara melengking Seungkwan dan suara keras Junhwi digabungkan seperti apa?

Seungcheol melepaskan pelukannya dan membawa Jeonghan kembali menyandar di kepala ranjang.

Bisa dilihat Junhwi yang mendorong kursi roda dan Seungkwan yang duduk disana.

Sejujurnya dari posisi Seungcheol dan Jeonghan, sosok kecil Junhwi tidak terlihat.

"Nugu?" Tanya Jeonghan.

Sejujurnya banyak tanda tanya di benak Jeonghan.

"Mau tidak mau harus, kau menerima mereka..." Jawab Seungcheol.

"Wae? Siapa mereka?" Tanya Jeonghan.

Seungcheol mengangkat Seungkwan dan meletakannya di pangkuan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menerimanya dan heran ketika Seungkwan malah memeluknya erat.

Setelah itu Seungcheol juga menaikan Junhwi dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Junhwi, Seungkwan, kenalkan diri kalian..."

"Annyeonghaseyo... Choi Junhwi. Panggil Junhwi!"

"Choi Seungkwan imnida. Panggil Seungkwan. My name is Seungkwan Choi, just call me Seungkwan."

"Ne?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Mereka aegya kita, Jeonghan."

Mata sayu Jeonghan membulat lebar.

"Aegya? Kapan... Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Jeonghan.

"Kau hamil ketika kau koma. Aku ingin kau menghentikan kehamilanmu karena itu bisa memperburuk kesehatanmu namun... Eommamu dan eommaku menegaskan untuk tidak menggugurkan kandunganmu dan ternyata... Kau bisa menjalaninya."

"Umur mereka sama?" Tanya Jeonghan.

Seungcheol mengangguk.

"4 tahun. Mereka lahir tanggal 16 Mei, pukul 12 malam, 9 bulan setelah kau koma."

Jeonghan menatap takjub.

Ia menatap Seungkwan dan Junhwi satu persatu.

"Kalian merindukan eomma?" Tanya Jeonghan dengan lembut.

"Ne..." jawab Junhwi dan Seungkwan malu- malu.

"Welcome... Eomma..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sebulan penuh di rumah sakit, Jeonghan dapat menyelesaikan segala urusannya dengan masalah kesehatannya.

Dan kini ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang.

Tubuh Jeonghan disangga oleh Seungcheol untuk dapat berjalan memasuki apartemen mereka.

Kala pertama kali masuk ke apartemennya lagi, Jeonghan menatap sekeliling dengan senyum tipis.

'Tidak berubah...'

"Eomma! Ke kamarku..." Ajak Junhwi sambil menarik ujung pakaian Jeonghan.

"Seungcheolie, temani aku ne..." pinta Jeonghan.

"Aniyo. Ini sudah malam, Jeonghanie. Junhwi, Seungkwan, kalian kembali ke kamar. Ingat, besok kalian mulai masuk sekolah."

Junhwi cemberut dan kini bersama dengan Seungkwan yang menaiki kursi roda otomatis menuju ke kamar Seungkwan.

Oh mereka tidak sekamar. Junhwi dan Seungkwan memiliki kamar masing- masing. Hanya saja Junhwi pasti membantu Seungkwan untuk berbaring di ranjangnya.

Setelah kepergian kedua anak mereka, Seungcheol membawa Jeonghan ke kamar mereka.

Dengan hati-hati Seungcheol membaringkan Jeonghan.

"Hei... Selama aku koma, apa kau tidur sendiri di kasur ini?" Tanya Jeonghan.

Suara yang ia keluarkan amat sangat lirih.

Seungcheol yang berbaring di samping Jeonghan kini membalikan tubuhnya ke arah Jeonghan.

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang akan menemaniku disini?"

"Doyoon..."

Deg.

Seungcheol melupakan satu fakta, bahwa Jeonghan belum tahu jika Doyoon telah tiada 5 tahun yang lalu. Ia juga belum mengetahui segala hal yang telah berubah.

Selama sebulan setelah Jeonghan bangun dari koma, Jeonghan sama sekali tidak menanyakan kabar Doyoon dan para orang tua serta Seungcheol juga tak ada yang menyinggung nama Doyoon.

Seungcheol memeluk Jeonghan. Membenamkan wajah Jeonghan di dadanya.

"Ranjang ini milik kita. Selain aku dan kau, hanya Junhwi dan Seungkwan yang boleh menaikinya." Jawab Seungcheol.

Tangannya mengelus surai Jeonghan perlahan.

"Aku akan menanyakan segala hal. Dan kau harus menjawabnya."

"Ne. Tanyakanlah."

Hening sesaat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu dan yang lainnya saat aku koma?"

"Sangat buruk."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne. Kau tak tahu bagaimana berantakannya kami. Namun disaat si kembar lahir, perlahan muncul kecerahan di hidup kami..."

"Siapa yang memberi aegya kita nama? Apa eomma appamu? Appa eommaku? Atau bahkan uncle dan aunty?"

Seungcheol terkekeh.

"Kenapa appa mereka tak disebutkan? Aku yang memberi mereka nama."

"Seriously? Lalu... Kenapa Seungkwan belum bisa berjalan?"

Nada Jeonghan sedikit menurun kala mengucapkannya.

"Kau sedih melihat Seungkwan seperti itu?" Tanya Seungcheol.

Jeonghan mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku ingin menangis melihatnya selalu berusaha keras untuk berjalan. Bahkan membicarakannya saja membuat air mataku jatuh..."

Seungcheol langsung menatap Jeonghan. Benar saja, tetesan air mata jatuh dari manik Jeonghan.

"Baiklah... Aku akan menceritakannya namun kau tidak boleh menyalahkan diri sendiri."

Jeonghan mengangguk sambil mengahapus air matanya.

"Satu hari setelah kau koma, Dongho hyung mengatakan bahwa ada kehidupan di dalam perutmu. Dan itu cukup membuat semuanya kaget. Dongho hyung membuat kami semua memilih. Mempertahakan atau merelakan. Atas perdebatan yang panjang, kami memilih untuk mempertahankan.

Kau tau, banyak sekali obat- obatan yang masuk ke dalam tubuhmu. Sebelum kelahiran, dokter mengatakan bahwa mungkin akan ada suatu hal yang akan menimpa aegya kita. Dan hal itu menimpa Seungkwan. Ia kesulitan untuk berjalan karena sarafnya kurang berfungsi. Jeonghanie... jangan menangis lagi..."

Kembali air mata menghiasi pipi Jeonghan.

"Kalau kau bisa berbicara di dalam keadaanmu yang seperti itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Seungcheol.

Sebenarnya dari dahulu, sejak awal kehamilan, Seungcheol selalu bertanya apakah jalan ini jalan yang akan Jeonghan tempuh seandainya ia mampu berbicara.

Jeonghan mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Junhwi dan Seungkwan... Aku pasti akan mempertahankannya. Mereka hartaku. Bahkan harta yang aku sendiri tak bayangkan kehadirannya."

Seungcheol kembali terkekeh ringan.

Ternyata jalan yang ia tempuh tidak salah.

"Besok aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Kau mau?" Tanya Seungcheol.

Jeonghan mengangguk lalu menguap.

"Kita antar Junhwi dan Seungkwan ke sekolah mereka lalu kita menuju tujuan kita..."

Jeonghan tersenyum.

Detik berikutnya matanya mulai terpejam.

"Jja... Good night, Jeonghanie..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bye Appa... Bye Eomma..." kata Junhwi dan Seungkwan bersamaan sambil melambaikan tangan mereka.

Junhwi berjalan beriringan dengan Seungkwan yang duduk di kursi roda otomatis.

"Apa mereka baik- baik saja? Terutama Seungkwan?" tanya Jeonghan.

Seungcheol tersenyum lalu mengenggam tangan Jeonghan.

"Jangan khawatir. Junhwi selalu ada untuk Seungkwan. Ia sosok hyung yang benar- benar bertanggung jawab."

Mobil Seungcheol melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Disaat mobil itu memasuki area pemakaman, Jeonghan mulai merasa tidak enak.

Jeonghan tidak bodoh atau bahkan pura- pura tak mengerti. Ia mampu memikirkan segala kemungkinan.

Satu hal lagi, Jeonghan tahu bahwa Doyoon memiliki penyakit berbahaya.

Dan disaat tangan Seungcheol menuntunnya di depan batu nisan berukiran nama Doyoon, Jeonghan mencoba menarik nafasnya yang dalam.

"Doyoon…?"

Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol dan Seungcheol mengangguk.

Jeonghan berlutut dan kini ia menatap nisan itu dengan nanar.

"Seungcheolie... kenapa bisa?"

Seungcheol menceritakan segalanya.

Bahkan sampai menceritakan dirinya yang bimbang di ambang pintu rumah sakit tempat Jeonghan dirawat dan Dongho bekerja.

' _Aku_ _ta_ _h_ _u_ _kau_ _mencintai Doyoon..._ _Aku_ _tak ta_ _h_ _u Doyoon_ _sampai_ _meninggal...'_

Kini air mata Jeonghan kembali tumpah.

Sejak ia sadar, entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan.

Jeonghan menyentuh nisan Doyoon.

' _Mianhe_ _..._ _Aku telah_ _merebut Seungcheol... Mianhe..._ _'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini hari minggu cerah menghampiri daratan Canada.

Dengan ngebut di hari sebelumnya (dalam mengerjakan urusan perusahaan), Seungcheol akhirnya bisa mengajak keluarganya berekreasi.

Mereka sekeluarga berjalan-jalan di sekitar kebun binatang.

Tentu saja Seungkwan selalu digendong entah itu oleh Jeonghan maupun Seungcheol.

"Hihi... Itu mirip Appa!" Tunjuk Junhwi.

Gelak tawa penuh persetujuan terdengar dari Jeonghan dan Seungkwan.

"Aish…"

Yang dikatakan 'itu' oleh Junhwi adalah segerombolan unta yang sedang menikmati makan paginya.

Mereka melakukan berbagai macam hal disana. Benar- benar rekreasi yang membuat semua beban pikiran melayang.

Menuju siang hari, mereka memutuskan beristirahat di taman luas yang ada di kebun binatang. Terdapat pula bunga-bunga cantik di sisi- sisinya.

"Appa… eomma… bisakah aku berjalan dengan lancar?" Tanya Seungkwan secara tiba- tiba.

Mereka yang tengah berfoto ria langsung terdiam.

Bahkan Junhwi yang sibuk menggambar langsung terdiam.

Jeonghan tersenyum lalu mengangkat Seungkwan menuju pangkuannya.

"Percaya pada eomma, appa, dan hyungmu. Kau pasti bisa..."

"Tapi Seungkwan putus asa eomma. Appa selalu menggendongku kemanapun. Bahkan eomma jadi ikut- ikutan repot. Junhwi hyung pun pasti menjagaku seakan aku ini barang yang mudah pecah. Aku merasa tak berguna..."

"Yakk! Neo! Jeongmal Baboya!"

Suara melengking Junhwi bagaikan petir di siang hari yang cerah.

Bahkan dapat mengagetkan appa dan eommanya.

"Kau bisa. Dan pasti bisa. Aku akan menunggumu seberapa pun lamanya. Jika aku harus menjagamu sampai mati, aku akan melakukannya. Seungkwan, kau dongsaengku dan aku sangat mencintaimu."

Suara Junhwi terdengar dengan tegas. Untuk bocah seumurannya, Junhwi benar- benar terlalu dewasa.

"Hei... hei... Jangan bertengkar, ok..."

Suara Seungcheol terdengar bersamaan dengan tubuh Junhwi yang melayang dan duduk di pangkuan Seungcheol.

Seungkwan menundukan kepalanya.

"Arraseo..."

Jeonghan tersenyum.

"Jangan putus asa, ne... Ini salah eomma juga. Seandainya eomma tidak koma, Seungkwan pasti sehat... Maafkan eomma, ne?"

Seungkwan tertegun.

Begitu pula dengan Junhwi.

"Aniyo!"

Kompak. Junhwi dan Seungkwan berkata bersamaan.

"Ini bukan salah eomma. Seungkwan akan berusaha. Tunggu saja ne, appa, eomma, hyungie. Aku pasti bisa."

.

.

.

.

Tbc~

.

.

.

' _18_ _th and you go to altar'_

.

.

.

"Appa! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Aku perlu penjelasan appa!"


	7. Indigo

**Damanic's present**

-o0o-

With the world of imagination

" **Replay"**

 **Indigo**

.

.

.

.

Sesosok namja berjalan dengan langkah pasti ke sebuah ruangan.

Tuxedo peach yang ia kenakan membuatnya tampak sangat manis. Ditambah dengan kemeja orange dan dasi hitamnya juga bunga mawar orange yang diselipkan di saku jasnya. Kacamata cokelat yang ia kenakan terlihat menyatu dengan wajah tampannya.

Dua orang namja yang ada di ambang pintu menunduk dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Terlihat sudah banyaknya orang di dalam ruangan itu.

Ia langsung menarik perhatian dan membuat seluruh orang di ruangan itu tersenyum sambil menepuk tangannya.

Dilepasnya kacamata yang membingkai manik matanya dan ia berjalan sambil menunduk sesekali ke beberapa orang.

Sampai ia di depan para namja yang berkumpul di hadapan sebuah kue besar, ia langsung memeluk satu orang.

"Happy Birthday..."

"Gee. Darimana saja kau?!"

"Hehe... Mianhe hyungie... Aku harus mengantar Hansol ke airport. Ia kembali ke America tadi..."

"Aku membencimu, Seungkwan!"

"Aku menyayangimu juga, hyungie."

Wajah kesal masih terpangpang di wajah tampan Junhwi.

"Hei... Sudahlah, ini hari ulang tahun kalian. Dan kalian sudah mulai dewasa, jangan banyak bertengkar lagi."

Dengan suara yang masih tetap lembut, Jeonghan datang dan merangkul keduanya.

"Eomma... Aku merindukanmu..."

Seungkwan langsung memeluk Jeonghan dan dibalas Jeonghan dengan pelukan erat.

"Jinjayo... Tak ada yang ingin memeluk appa?"

Suara Seungcheol membuat Junhwi langsung memeluknya.

"Hohoho... Kau sangat cepat, Junhwi." Kata Seungcheol.

"Sudahlah appa." Balas Junhwi.

"Oh iya, eomma dan appa sudah menyiapkan pilihan untuk kalian sebagai hadiah ulang tahun kalian yang ke 17. Dan kalian dipersilakan untuk memilih..." kata Jeonghan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Seungkwan antusias.

"Dan jangan lupa bahwa kalian hanya boleh memilih 1 hal." Lanjut Seungcheol.

Dengan segera tirai merah di belakang mereka terbuka dan yang terlihat sungguh menakjubkan.

Terdapat 4 mobil disana.

Sebuah Metalic Mercedes Benz s 550, sebuah Black Bugatti Veyron, sebuah Red Lamborghini Reventon, sebuah Dark Blue Porsche Carrera GT.

Dan semua mata menatap takjub.

"Ini akan susah untuk ditentukan appa, eomma." Jawab Seungkwan.

"Ditambah jiwa kami yang hampir memiliki selera sama, sepertinya akan terjadi beberapa pertarungan." Kata Junhwi.

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan tersenyum dan kini mereka mengantar Junhwi dan Seungkwan menuju Showroom dadakan tersebut.

"Aku akan memilih yang Seungkwan pilihkan padaku." Kata Junhwi saat selesai memutari keempat mobil itu.

"Kalau begitu, hyung harus memilihkanku juga." Jawab Seungkwan.

Mereka terdiam dan saling melirik.

"Black for you, Seungkwan."

"And Red for you, hyung..."

"Baiklah para hadirin, kedua bintang kita sudah memilih dan sekarang saatnya mereka untuk berjuang mendapatkan kuncinya..." Suara penuh semangat sari sang MC membuat suasana semakin meningkat.

Tepuk tangan penuh antusias terdengar ricuh. Terdengar pula beberapa ungkapan dari para tamu yang hadir.

Sedangkan Junhwi dan Seungkwan saling memandang dengan tatapan aneh.

"Dimohon seluruh partisipasi dari seluruh undangan. Para pelayan akan memberikan selembar kertas dan sebuah pulpen kepada kalian semua. Tugas para hadirin adalah menuliskan sebuah pertanyaan yang bisa berhubungan dengan kehidupan mereka berdua. Yang jelas, mereka harus saling mengetahui."

Disaat sang MC menjelaskan, para maid membagikan selembar kertas dan pulpen.

Sedangkan Junhwi dan Seungkwan sibuk mengoceh.

"Eomma... pasti ulah appa." rengek Seungkwan.

Junhwi dan Seungkwan kini merangkul Jeonghan sambil merengek.

"Itu ide eomma juga, chagi..." balas Seungcheol.

Dan seketika wajah merengek Seungkwan dan Junhwi semakin memburuk.

Para maid kembali muncul dengan 2 buah keranjang di tangannya.

Tamu undangan diminta meletakan pulpen di keranjang sisi kanan sedangkan kertasnya disisi kiri.

Seluruh isi keranjang dengan kertas itu dimasukan ke sebuah silinder kaca bening yang ada di podium.

"Baiklah, jadi aturan mainnya adalah, Junhwi dan Seungkwan harus bisa menebak total 10 pertanyaan. Batas lembar yang diambil adalah hanya 15 pertanyaan. Jika mereka kurang dari 10 pertanyaan dijawab benar, maka akan dianggap gugur..."

"Baiklah, dipersilakan Tuan Choi untuk mengambil pertanyaan pertama..."

Seungcheol mendekat dan memasukan tangannya ke celah kecil yang ada di silinder kaca besar itu.

"That is..."

"Untuk Junhwi dan Seungkwan, dipersilakan untuk berdiri saling berjauhan tapi berhadapan."

Junhwi dan Seungkwan saling melirik kembali lalu melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sang MC.

Lalu muncul 2 maid yang membawa sebuah ipad berukuran sedang.

2 benda itu diserahkan kepada Junhwi dan Seungkwan.

"Pertanyaan pertama. 'Apa nama kontak Tuan Seungcheol, Nyonya Jeonghan, dan Junhwi di handphone Seungkwan' Itulah pertanyaannya. Waktu kalian 10 detik untuk memikirkan jawabannya."

Dari pertanyaannya saja sudah diketahui bahwa pertanyaan itu memberatkan posisi Junhwi.

"Baiklah Junhwi, buka Ipadmu..."

Junhwi membukanya dan yang tertulis adalah :

 _aaAppa3_

 _aaEomma3_

 _aaHyungie3_

Dan Seungkwan membuka padnya.

"Yak... Jawabannya tepat sekali."

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh.

Kali ini Jeonghan yang mengambil lembaran kertas di tabung kaca.

"Ini agak privasi tapi aku akan tetap membacakannya. 'Kalian pasti pernah kisskan? Siapa yang mendapatkan first kiss Junhwi kecuali Eomma dan Appa kalian.' Itulah pertanyaannya.

Seungkwan membuka papannya dan yang tertulis ' _Pertanyaannya payah sekali. Kenapa tak menulis 'kecuali keluarga?' Tentu saja jawabannya adalah aku.'_

Seluruh tamu undangan menampakan ekspresi yang berbeda- beda. Namun kebanyakan yang tertawa dan terkikik geli. Bahkan sampai Seungcheol dan Jeonghan terkekeh.

"Yang dikatakan Seungkwan benar. Dan aku menulis seperti apa yang ia tulis."

Tentu saja, bahkan sampai titik komanya sama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Seungkwan dan Junhwi sama- sama membaca pertanyaan dan jawaban yang dipastikan benar semua.

Mereka ada di mobil sang appa.

Ne, mereka sekeluarga pulang bersama.

 _Q :_ _Posisi Junhwi di Kesiswaan?_

 _A : Coordinator of Student_

 _Q : W_ _arna sepatu Seungkwan saat sekolah?_

 _A : Monday : black, Tuesday : red, Wednesday : dark blue, Thursday : dark choco,_ _and_ _Friday : grey.._

 _Q :_ _Apakan buah kesukaan Junhwi?_

 _A :_ _. Lemon._

 _Q :_ _Playlist music ke 21 di handphone Seungkwan?_

Pertanyaan yang entah penting atau tidak.

 _A :_ _Seventeen - No F.U.N_

Seungkwan dan Junhwi yang ada di bangku belakang hanya bisa terkikik sesekali saat mereka melihat pertanyaan dan jawaban dari sesi tanya jawab tadi.

"Kalian, tidak lelah?" Tanya Jeonghan yang ada di bangku depan.

"Aniyo eomma. Aku malah melupakan rasa kantukku." Jawab Seungkwan.

"Sama seperti yang Seungkwan katakan." Jawab Junhwi.

Jeonghan mengangguk dan melirik ke sampingnya.

Tempat nampyeonnya sedang berkonsentrasi mengemudi.

"Aku heran. Kenapa semakin tua kau semakin tampan?" Tanya Jeonghan tiba- tiba.

Seungcheol hanya tersenyum menggoda sedangkan Junhwi dan Seungkwan membeku di tempat.

Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat eomma mereka berkata gombal begitu. Bahkan dengan sangat lembut.

Mereka tahu jika eomma mereka sangat lembut pada semua orang namun ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat sendiri romansa penuh gombal yang dimulai oleh sang eomma.

"Semakin hari kebahagiaanku bertambah. Bukankah itu cukup, Joenghanie?" Jawab Seungcheol akhirnya.

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Jeonghan.

"Jeonghan, berikan Seungkwan kertas itu." Kata Seungcheol sambil fokus menyetir.

Senyuman Jeonghan seketika menghilang. Dengan helaan nafas berat Jeonghan membuang nafansnya.

Ia menyerahkan selembar surat pada Seungkwan. Seungkwan hanya menyeritkan dahinya menerima surat itu.

' _18_ _th and you go to altar'_

Junhwi sedikit menyerit namun ia menghela nafasnya.

'Kuharap kau bisa menjadi seseorang yang kuat, Seungkwan...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Seungcheolie... Bisakah diubah?" Tanya Jeonghan pada Seungcheol.

Mereka ada di kamar mereka saat ini.

"Apa yang perlu dirubah, chagi? Keputusan ini sudah bulat."

"Kemarilah..."

Seungcheol yang sudah selesai memakai piyamanya berjalan menuju ranjang dimana Jeonghan sudah berbaring dengan nyaman.

Seungcheol masuk ke dalam selimut dan memeluk Jeonghan.

"Ada apa?"

"Sekarang aku tak akan melawan, namun nanti, disaat kau sudah ada pada batasnya, aku pasti akan melawan!" Kata Jeonghan.

"Ne... Aku tahu itu. Kau bosan sekarang?"

Jeonghan tersenyum lalu mengahadapkan badannya ke Seungcheol.

"Aku sangat bosan. Mau bersenang- senang?"

Seungcheol menyeringai.

"Kita habiskan malam ini dengan bersenang- senang, Hanie..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua buah mobil sport kini terparkir dengan rapi di halaman parkir Pledis High School.

Suasana sangat sepi.

Tentu saja, ini baru pukul 7 pagi sedangkan jam pelajaran dimulai pukul 8 nanti.

Junhwi dan Seungkwan bersama-sama berjalan menuju koridor 2, kelas mereka. Yah, mereka memang termasuk siswa teladan.

"Kau ada latihan nanti, Seungkwan-ah?" Tanya Junhwi ketika sampai di kelas Seungkwan.

"Ne. Prof. Bumzu memintaku datang ke latihan vocal tambahan nanti. Wae hyung?"

"Aniyo. Aku hanya ingin kau mengantarku membeli beberapa hal untuk Minghao. But, it's okey."

"Sepertinya aku akan membatalkan latihanku untuk hari ini. Aku akan menemani hyung saja." Jawab Seungkwan.

"Arra... Sampai jumpa nanti."

Junhwi melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke kelasnya.

Sekolah tempat mereka belajar adalah sekolah khusus untuk Asian people yang ada di Canada.

Junhwi dengan earphone di telinganya berjalan dengan santai di sepanjang koridor.

Ruang kelasnya terletak di ujung bangunan.

"Junnie hyungggggg...!"

Sosok namja imut dengan pipi tirusnya mengandeng lengan Junhwi dan merangkulnya erat.

Junhwi melirik namja itu dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Annyeong Hao… Aku tak melihatmu di kelas tadi." Jawab Junhwi.

"Aku datang setelah kalian. Begitu aku ke kelas aku melihat Seungkwanie jadi aku tahu kau sudah datang. Jadi aku mengejarmu." Jawab namja itu.

"Ne, ada apa?" Tanya Junhwi.

"Hari apa ini hyung -ah?" Tanya namja dengan nama Minghao itu sambil menunjukan senyumannya yang kecil.

"Monday, right?"

Wajah Minghao mengkerut.

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu hyung."

Junhwi hanya terkikik.

"Hari kematian eommamu bukan?"

"Ne. Ternyata kau ingat." Jawab Minghao.

"Tentu saja. Hei, kenapa kau malah mengikutiku? Sana, kembalilah ke kelasmu." Kata Junhwi.

"Ne..ne.. Oh iya, jangan lupa datang ke peringatannya ne. Annyeong hyungie..."

Tak lupa Minghao mengecup pipi Junhwi.

Minghao sudah berbalik namun Junhwi menangkap lengannya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir milik Minghao.

"Annyeong, chagi..."

Bagai orang linglung, Minghao yang belum pulih dalam fase kagetnya tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya dan Seungkwan.

Junhwi memang murid teladan namun ia juga teladan dalam hal percintaan.

Minghao di tanah Canada ini hanya bersama neneknya yang sudah tua. Maka dari itu Junhwi selalu ingin melindunginya.

Appanya sedang berada di Chicago untuk bekerja, sedangkan eommanya sudah lama meninggal.

Junhwi sudah sampai pada ruang kelasnya. Ia duduk dengan tenang sambil mulai membuka beberapa –banyak- dokumen.

Di tengah pemikirannya tentang Minghao dan tumpukan dokumen kesiswaan-

"Junhwi!"

-sebuah suara nyaring dan melengking terdengar.

"Ji? Wae?" tanya Junhwi.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Aku tadi sudah ke kelas tapi karena Minghao dan Seungkwan mengatakan kau ada di kelasmu, aku jadi mampir kemari."

Junhwi memasang tampang anehnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Ji?" Tany Junhwi langsung.

Sosok bernama Lee Jihoon itu tertawa sambil meraba tengkuknya.

"Kudengar hari ini siswa baru mulai bersekolah? Dan dari Minghao, aku tahu kalau kau mengurusi kelas utama. Benarkah?" tanya Jihoon.

Junhwi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku titip ini untuk namja dengan wajah yang ada di foto ini."

Jihoon menyerahkan dompet yang berisikan foto seorang namja dengan seragam sekolah ini.

Di kerah blazernya, terdapat pin emas berbentuk mawar.

Yang artinya namja itu berada di kelas awal.

Bahkan dilihat dari kartu pelajar yang ada di dalam dompet itu, tepat disahkan berkisar 2 minggu yang lalu.

"Dimana kau menemukannya, Ji?" Tanya Junhwi.

"Di dekat taman kota. Sepertinya namja itu akan sangat kehilangan. Juga uang di dalam dompet itu banyak sekali." Jawab Jihoon.

Junhwi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Arraseo... Aku akan mengembalikannya."

Jihoon tersenyum.

"Gomawo Jun -ah. Bye..."

Dan Junhwi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kita menuju kelas Seungkwan. Kelas yang juga menjadi tempat belajar untuk Minghao dan Jihoon.

Saat ini, kelas Seungkwan tengah mendapat pelajaran Biologi. Namun karena gurunya entah kemana, kelas menjadi sedikit acak-acakan.

"Aku rindu Hansol..." kata Minghao tiba- tiba.

Jihoon yang sebelumnnya menghadap ke depan kini membalikan kursinya.

"Aku juga. Bukankah kau juga, Seungkwan -ah?"

Seungkwan yang sibuk dengan buku tugasnya mengangkat kepalanya.

Posisi duduk mereka berbentuk L. Dengan Jihoon di depan Minghao, dan Seungkwan di samping Minghao.

"Tentu saja Ji. Aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur disaat tahu kalau ia memperpanjang ijinnya." Kata Seungkwan.

Jihoon tertawa sedangkan Minghao hanya tersenyum.

Sudah wajar bukan, jika Seungkwan mengkhawatiran namjachingunya?

"Seungkwanie, Minghao –ah, itu Junhwi?" Tanya Jihoon saat melihat Junhwi melintas dengan orang- orang sesama anggota kesiswaan dengan tergesa- gesa.

Seungkwan mengangguk.

"Bukannya kau sudah tahu?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Bukan begitu. Aku tak tahu kalau Jun menggunakan kacamata. Apa ia minus?" Tanya Jihoon.

"Hahahaha… Iya. Junnie hyung hanya menggunakan kacamata saat belajar. Tapi mungkin tadi itu ia lupa melepasnya." Jawab Minghao.

"Kudengar ia calon ketua kesiswaan tahun depan. Apa benar?"

"Mollayo... Tapi kalau benar, aku akan menolaknya."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Seungkwan menghela nafasnya.

"Waktu kami sebagai saudara akan semakin berkurang dengan kesibukannya. Aku tak menyukainya."

Minghao dan Jihoon mengangguk paham.

Mereka mengetahui bahwa sahabat mereka ini memang sangat menyayangi hyungnya.

"Arraseo, kami mengerti."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello everyone. Kenalkan namaku Junhwi Choi dan aku anggota kesiswaan yang akan mengawal sebagai mendor kalian selama masa orientasi. Jadwal pertama kalian adalah tes tentang sekolah ini."

Junhwi yang kini ada di kelas utama pada tingkat awal.

Tes yang diberikan untuk mengetahui pengetahuan siswa tentang sekolah mereka sendiri.

Ada total 3 anggota kesiswaan yang ada di masing- masing kelas. Namun hanya satu yang menjadi mandornya.

Setelah selesai membagikan soal dan lembar jawabannya, seluruh siswa dipersilakan menjawab.

"Waktu kalian 30 menit dimulai dari sekarang." Ucap Junhwi.

Junhwi berkeliling seluruh kelas.

Ia sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah name tag para hoobaenya.

'Hoshi Kim...'

Junhwi akhirnya menemukan namja yang ditanyai Jihoon.

Selang waktu, seluruh siswa sudah berhamburan keluar kelas.

Tentu saja karena ini waktunya istirahat.

Junhwi menunggu di sudut kelas.

Ia melihat namja bernama Hoshi Kim itu sedang sibuk kini. Sibuk menggeledah tasnya. Sepertinya sesuatu telah hilang ne?

Trrakk...

Sesuatu terjatuh dari tasnya.

"Hati- hatilah."

Junhwi yang kebetulan –disengaja- lewat mengambil hal yang terjatuh lalu memberikannya ke namja itu.

Namja itu terdiam.

Bengong.

"Ah.. Ne.. Kamsahamnida..." Jawabnya.

Junhwi tersenyum.

"Ini. Ada titipan dari sunbaemu di kelas akhir. Sepertinya kau membutuhkannya."

Setelah meletakan dompet Hoshi di mejanya, Junhwi langsung berlalu begitu saja.

'Lockscreen Jihoon ne? Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan dariku...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Junhwi hyung, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan…"

Aura keceriaan Seungkwan sedikit menghilang kini dan Junhwi menyeritkan keningnya.

Bukannya Junhwi buta akan keadaan Seungkwan yang semakin hari semakin datar.

Bukan juga Junhwi tak menyadari sikap dongsaengnya yang menjadi semakin 'bukan' Seungkwan.

Memang Seungkwan tetap tersenyum selama ini, dan menjadi cerewet seperti biasa kepada orang lain. Namun kala sudah hanya menyisakan mereka berdua, Seungkwan akan menjadi seperti orang lain bagi Junhwi.

Tak ada senyuman ceria dan ucapan cerewetnya. Yang ada hanya aura penuh kesedihan.

Junhwi sadar bahwa dongsaengnya benar- benar memikirkan hal itu walau ia terlihat cuek.

Seungkwan berjalan lambat dan ikut duduk di samping Junhwi di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Ada apa, Seungkwanie?" Tanya Junhwi.

Seungkwan mengangkat kepalanya.

Jujur saja, ia tak ingin memberatkan Junhwi karena ucapannya kini. Sudah terlalu banyak beban Junhwi dan ia tak ingin menambahnya.

"Mian kalau aku menganggumu hyung… Hanya saja…"

Lengan Seungkwan yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di belakang tubuhnya kini terulur ke arah Junhwi.

Junhwi yang sedari tadi sibuk berkutat dengan laporan kesiswaan kini melepas kacamatanya.

Ia menghela nafas kala mengetahui apa yang ada di jemari lentik Seungkwan.

Junhwi lantas bangkit dan menarik Seungkwan untuk mengikutinya ke ruang kerja yang khusus di buatkan Seungcheol untuk mereka berdua.

Setelah mengunci ruangan, kini Junhwi dan Seungkwan duduk berhadapan di sofa yang tersedia disana.

"Apa yang membuatmu gundah, Seungkwan –ah?" Tanya Junhwi.

Seungkwan menggigit bibirnya.

"Hyung… Ini tak adil. Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa hyung tidak? Bukan maksudku untuk mengorbankan hyung, tapi kenapa appa tega sekali kepadaku? Kenapa hyung? Kenapa?"

Junhwi sedikit terkejut kala Suengkwan sama sekali tak menunjukan emosinya. Hanya ada ucapan lirih nan kentara.

"Aku sudah memiliki Hansol, hyung… Sama sepertimu yang memiliki Minghao. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika itu adalah dirimu?"

Junhwi tak tahan lagi. Ia segera memeluk Seungkwan.

Seungkwan yang hanya menatap datar kini memejamkan matanya. Menikmati kehangatan Junhwi yang membuatnya nyaman.

"Ayo kita bicarakan pada appa…"

.

.

.

.

"Tidak."

Runtuh sudah. Segala ucapan yang terucap oleh Junhwi terhapus begitu saja kala satu kata itu keluar dari mulut Seungcheol.

"Appa, kenapa harus ada perjodohan? Dan kenapa harus Seungkwan? Kami perlu penjelasan, appa…"

Seungcheol yang duduk di meja kerjanya hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Tradisi. Cukup, appa sibuk!"

Seungkwan mengepalkan erat tangannya.

"Appa! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi! Aku perlu penjelasan appa!"

Seungkwan berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

Brak.

Benar- benar suara yang keras dari pintu yang terbanting.

"Katakan appa, bukan hanya Seungkwan. Aku juga perlu penjelasan…"

Seungcheol menatap dengan tegas mata anak tertuanya.

"Berhentilah menjadi anak pembangkang dan lakukan apa yang appa perintahkan."

Oke, Junhwi semakin menyerit bingung.

"Appa, aku bukan bawahanmu. Aku anakmu."

Dan dengan itu Junhwi berlalu pergi. Ia harus mencari Suengkwan. Junhwi tahu bahwa dongsaengnya itu benar- benar marah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungkwan menangis kencang.

Dan Junhwi hanya bisa terdiam, memeluknya erat. Tak ada kata- kata penenang yang bisa Junhwi ucapkan untuk menenangkan dongsaengnya. Ia hanya menepuk punggung Seungkwan berharap Seungkwan dapat tenang.

Isakan Seungkwan masih terdengar kencang.

Hati Junhwi bagi tersayat mendengar racauan Seungkwan.

Apa? Apa yang harus Junhwi lakukan.

"Seungkwan… Sudahlah. Menangis tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Kita harus berpikir tentang bagaimana melawan appa." Ucap Junhwi.

Tangis Seungkwan perlahan mengecil.

Walau masih membutuhkan 20 menit lamanya.

Dari balik pintu, sang eomma terdiam.

Ia bersandar di dinding di samping pintu kamar Seungkwan. Perasaannya benar- benar kacau.

Jeonghan tak bisa membiarkan ini. Tradisi bodoh yang membuat keluarga mereka terus menerus masuk ke lubang yang sama. Ya, Jeonghan harus melakukan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mengajakku kemana Jeonghanie?" Tanya Seungcheol.

Matanya kini tertutup dengan Jeonghan yang membimbingnya secara perlahan.

Langkah-langkah mereka terhenti. Lebih tepatnya langkah Seungcheol ikut berhenti kala merasa Jeonghan tak menuntunnya lagi.

Seungcheol meraih ikat matanya. Dan senyumnya pudar kala ia melihat pemadangan di hadapannya.

Sudah lebih dari 10 tahun ia tak pernah lagi menapakan kaki di tempat ini.

Makam Doyoon.

"Seungcheolie… Aku ingin bicara serius denganmu…." Ucap Jeonghan.

Ia duduk di samping makam itu.

Pandangan matanya hanya terfokus pada tulisan di batu marmer yang amat sangat cantik.

Sedangkan Seungcheol tetap berdiri kaku di posisinya kini.

Ia berdiri di belakang Jeonghan, jadi ia tak mengetahui ekspresi apa yang Jeonghan berikan saat ini.

"Kumohon dengarkan aku…"

Suara Jeonghan benar- benar lirih.

Seungcheol tebak, air mata kini mengalir dari manik indah itu.

"Aku tahu… sangat mengetahui bahwa pernikahan kita hanya berdasarkan perjodohan. Dan kuyakin kau masih mencintai sosoknya… Aku tahu kau amat sangat membenci pernikahan ini… A..aku…"

Jeonghan mengusap pelan batu marmer di hadapannya.

"Bayangkan posisi Seungkwan… Ia sama sepertimu saat itu. Ia dijodohkan, dan ia memiliki pilihannya sendiri. Coba kau bayangkan perasaannya. Kau pernah di posisinya Seungcheolie. Kau seharusnya tahu perasaannya lebih dari aku."

Jeonghan mengepalkan kedua jemarinya.

Kukunya terlihat memutih kala ia meremas erat kedua kepalan tangannya.

Dan kini Jeonghan menatap ke Seungcheol.

Tepat di matanya.

"A.. apa.. Sebegitukah bencinya kau terhadapku? Hingga kau ingin Seungkwan merasakan apa yang kau rasakan… Ke.. kenapa Seungcheol?! Kau appanya! Dan kau pernah ada di posisinya! Kenapa kau tetap melakukannya?! Coba bayangkan posisi Hansol! Ia sama seperti Doyoon hyung! Kenapa kau…."

Jeonghan kehabisan kata- katanya.

Ia sadar Seungcheol tak pernah mencintainya.

Ia hanya pengganti sosok Doyoon di samping Seungcheol.

Hanya sebagai sosok ibu dari anak- anak Seungcheol.

Bukan sebagai sosok istri, sosok pendamping hidup bagi Seungcheol.

Seungcheol memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tak mengerti."

Hanya satu kalimat.

Hanya satu kalimat itu yang Seungcheol ucapkan sebelum ia membalikan badannya.

Melangkah dengan perasaan tak tentu meninggalkan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menunduk dalam.

"Bagian mana Seungcheolie… Bagian mana yang aku tak mengerti darimu…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungkwan benar- benar memalsukan keceriaannya.

Hansol mau tak mau menyadarinya juga. Kepulangannya 2 bulan lalu sudah cukup untuk menyadari perubahan Seungkwan.

Namun Hansol bersikap seolah tak ada apa- apa. Bukan karena ia tak peduli.

Junhwi mendatanginya lebih cepat sebelum ia bertemu dengan Seungkwan. Lebih tepatnya, Junhwilah yang menjemput Hansol di bandara 2 bulan lalu dan langsung membicarakan ini dan itu.

Disanalah Junhwi meminta padanya untuk bersikap biasa saja. Agar Seungkwan tidak terlalu tertekan.

" _Hyung, apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

Dan disinilah Hansol. Selalu berada di samping Seungkwan yang sifatnya benar- benar berubah.

Sinar Seungkwan meredup. Mungkin banyak orang tak menyadarinya, namun Hansol punya kesensitifan sendiri terhadap pahatan Tuhan yang cantik bernama Seungkwan.

"Seungkwanie… Hyungmu sudah memberitahukannya padaku."

Deg.

Seungkwan mengangkat kepalanya.

Matanya menatap manik hazel Hansol.

"M..mwo? Ja..jadi kau sudah tahu?" Tanya Seungkwan.

Hansol tersenyum lembut.

"Ne…"

Ouh, Hansol benar- benar ingin memeluk Seungkwan sekarang.

Dan ia tak menahan hasratnya untuk memberikan pelukan hangat kepada Seungkwan.

"Hansolie…." Lirih Seungkwan.

"Hei, semuanya pasti bisa kita lewati. Jangan bersedih begini, chagiya."

Seungkwan terdiam.

Ia tengah menikmati tangan Hansol yang mengusap halus surainya.

"Aku tahu seberapa absolute appamu. Pernikahanmu masih 6 bulan lagi bukan? Apapun yang terjadi, aku tak akan tinggal diam." Ucap Hansol.

Seungkwan menghela nafasnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau tak boleh tinggal diam. Aku tak mau menikah dengan orang yang tak aku cintai! Itu menyakitkan untukku."

"Seungkwan-ah, Hansol-ah, ini aku bawakan minuman untuk kalian." Suara Jeonghan membuat Hansol melepaskan secara perlahan pelukannya.

"Ah, eomma. Sini aku yang letakan."

Seungkwan segera bangkit dan mengambil nampan yang berisi-

"Eomma. Eomma bilang membawakan minuman, tapi ini…."

Seungkwan cemberut dibuat sang eomma.

Di nampan itu berisi berbagai macam camilan, permen, dan dua gelas milk shake, juga dua gelas squash.

"Eomma…. Bagaimana aku bisa berdiet jika eomma memberikan camilan sebanyak ini…" Ucap Seungkwan.

Jeonghan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hansol- ah, jaga dia ya. Dan jangan biarkan dia berdiet. Itu tak baik untuknya." Kata Jeonghan sambil mengelus surai Seungkwan.

Hansol tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja ajumma. Serahkan padaku." Ucap Hansol.

Jeonghan tersenyum kecil lantas meninggalkan keduanya di kamar Seungkwan.

Dan kini yang ada di pikiran Jeonghan adalah-

" _Aku tak mau menikah dengan orang yang tak aku cintai! Itu menyakitkan untukku."_

Bahkan Seungkwan yang masih sekolah mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc~

.

.

.

.

" _Semoga kau bahagia…"_

.

.

.

" _Seokmin hyung…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

" _Aku mencintai Doyoon."_


	8. Violet

**Damanic's present**

-o0o-

With the world of imagination

" **Replay"**

 **Violet**

.

.

.

.

"Tch…"

Seungkwan mendecih kesal. Enam bulan berlalu dengan cepat dan tak ada yang berubah. Ia tetap akan menikah.

Dirinya sadari bahwa tak mungkin melawan atau dengan bodohnya memilih bunuh diri. Jadi yang ia bisa lakukan adalah menangis dan menghadapi kenyataan.

Sudah 2 bulan juga Hansol mendiaminya dan memilih menjauh. Semua itu agar Seungkwan mulai terbiasa dengan ketidak hadiran Hansol di sisinya.

Junhwi memberikan sebuket bunga lily bercampur baby breath ke tangan Seungkwan.

"Semoga kau bahagia…"

Hanya itu yang bisa Junhwi ucapkan.

"Baiklah, kau siap?" Tanya Seungcheol.

Seungkwan tak menjawab dan lebih memilih menghela nafasnya.

Di seluruh hidup Seungkwan, ia tak pernah melihat Seungcheol seceria ini, secerah ini. Dan sebagai anak, Seungkwan tak akan menghilangkan secerah cahaya di wajah sang appa.

Junhwi memeluk Seungkwan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Semangat, Kwanie." Kata Junhwi sebelum meninggalkan Seungkwan hanya berdua bersama sang appa.

Alunan grand piano terdengar dengan indah. Membuat suasana syahdu dengan kebahagiaan dari para hadirin.

Namun bagi Seungkwan?

Seungkwan menatap sosok di depan sana. Sosok yang akan menjadi suaminya berdiri dengan jas silver yang memukau.

Namanya Lee Seokmin. Dan Seungkwan biasa memanggilnya dengan hyung saja semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka 6 bulan lalu.

Orang yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang terpaut 3 tahun darinya.

Seokmin merupakan anak dari relasi bisnis Seungcheol dan yang Seungkwan pahami bahwa hal itulah yang membuat sang appa memutuskan jalan pernikahan Seungkwan.

"Seokmin hyung…" Lirih Seungkwan.

Selama Seungkwan mengenal Seokmin, Seokmin benar-benar sosok yang baik hati dan selalu berusahan membuatnya tersenyum. Apalagi yang kurang dari sosok Seokmin kecuali Seungkwan tak mencintainya.

Tinggal sedikit lagi dan Seungkwan akan menjadi pasangan Seokmin yang sah di mata hukum dan di mata Tuhan.

Tepat di depan altar-

"Baiklah, Seokmin –ssi, dimana pengantin prianya?"

-suara Seungcheol sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

Seungkwan menyerit bingung yang disambut dengan suara tawa riang dari Seokmin.

"Aku hanya bertugas membawa cincin, Seungcheol ajushi. Hansolie, jangan bersembunyi." Ucap Seokmin.

Begitulah hingga pintu utama terbuka, menampakan sosok Hansol yang dengan tuxedo putihnya muncul bersamaan dengan guguran kelopak mawar putih.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Bisik Seungkwan.

Matanya membulat sempurna. Begitu pula dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lucu.

Hansol sudah sampai di hadapan Seungkwan dan Seungcheol dengan senyum penuh kelembutan.

Sungguh Seungkwan masih berada antara dunia nyata dan khayalan.

Hingga lengannya Seungcheol serahkan ke Hansol, barulah Seungkwan sadar apa yang terjadi.

"Aku titip anakku padamu, Hansol."

"Pasti, appa. Serahkan padaku." Jawab Hansol mantap.

Air mata sudah meluncur dari manik Seungkwan. Menyisakan sirat kebahagian di tiap titik air mata.

"Appa…." Ucap Seungkwan sambil memandang sang appa dengan tatapan beribu makna.

Seungcheol tersenyum lantas membawa Seungkwan dalam pelukannya. Menepuk puncak kepala Seungkwan lantas mengecup pipi sang anak.

"Kau harus melanjutkan upacaranya." Ucap Seungcheol sambil menatap Hansol dan Seungkwan dengan bergantian.

Seungcheol berbalik hendak kembali ke bangkunya, namun melihat Jeonghan yang tak ada di tempat seharusnya membuat langkah Seungcheol beralih ke pintu keluar.

"Junhwi, aku titip dongsaengmu." Pesan Seungcheol sebelum meninggalkan area pernikahan.

Junhwi hanya mengangguk dan matanya kini beralih ke altar.

Dimana sosok Seungkwan tersenyum bahagia.

Benar- benar bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Hyung, apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

" _Maksudmu? Apa yang harus kau lakukan?"_

" _Aku akan menikahi Seungkwan setelah kami lulus. Yak hyung! Jangan mengerem mendadak."_

" _Apa maksudmu, Hansol?"_

" _Setelah lulus, aku akan langsung terjun ke dunia bisnis hyung. Aku tak ingin meninggalkan Seungkwan disini. Aku ingin membawanya ikut serta kemanapun aku pergi. Maka dari itu aku sudah melamar Seungkwan langsung di hadapan appa kalian-"_

" _WHAT?!"_

" _Yak hyung! Fokus ke jalanan."_

" _Bagaimana aku bisa fokus kalau kau menceritakan hal seperti ini?! Terlebih kau sudah berbicara pada appa?"_

" _Ya. Sebelum ulang tahun kalian. Kepergianku ke America adalah untuk berbicara pada appa dan eommaku. Aku bahkan berbicara pada appa kalian dulu pada baru berbicara pada orang tuaku. Haaahhh…."_

" _Kau gila Hansol. Aku bahkan sudah menuduh appaku yang tidak-tidak. Astaga…"_

" _Hehehe… Mian hyung. Tapi sepertinya aku harus berbicara padamu untuk rahasia ini."_

" _Haah… Tak masalah Hansol- ah. Setidaknya kau sudah yakin akan pilihanmu. Aku bahkan sampai menjemputmu untuk membicarakan Seungkwan dan ternyata ini semua skenariomu?"_

" _Hmm… Sebenarnya hyung… Sebagian adalah ide appamu."_

" _Appaku? Tunggu sebentar. Apa maksudmu?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seungcheol tersenyum kecil kala melihat Jeonghan yang kini terdiam di pembatas rooftop.

Angin bertiup membuat rambut Jeonghan yang sepunggung melayang. Benar- benar cantik.

Malaikat Tuhan satu ini benar-benar membuat hati Seungcheol menghangat.

"Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya?" Tanya Jeonghan.

Suaranya benar- benar rendah.

Penggabungan antar lirihan dan bisikan.

Seungcheol melangkah menuju Jeonghan memilih ikut bersandar pada pembatas rooftop dan menikmati suasana siang yang sedikit mendung.

"Aku mencintai Doyoon-"

Hati Jeonghan mencelos walau ia sudah mengetahui hal itu. Tapi yah selama ini, Seungcheol tidak pernah berani mengakuinya.

"-dan itu dulu. Hatiku terhalang oleh ego agar aku selalu melihat Doyoon sampai memudarkan sesosok malaikat yang selalu ada di sampingku."

Seungcheol menghela nafasnya.

"Aku mengetahui pernikahan kita berlangsung oleh paksaan. Dan aku tahu bahwa kau selalu menganggapku mencintai sosok yang sudah tak ada. Kau selalu merasa sebagai penganggu dalam hubunganku dengannya. Aku tahu bahwa kau menganggapku tak mencintaimu…"

Jeonghan terdiam.

Ia menatap dalam mata Seungcheol.

"Kenapa kau tak menanyakan alasanku kenapa tak pernah mengunjungi makamnya?" Tanya Seungcheol.

Seungcheol balas menatap Jeonghan.

"Dari matamu, kau pasti akan menjawab bahwa aku tak ingin mengingat masa lalu karena sudah berada di masa ini. Bahwa aku mencoba untuk mencintaimu sehingga aku tak ingin dengan berkunjung ke makamnya hatiku akan berubah lagi-"

"Ne. Semua itu benar. Apa yang kau katakan benar. Aku hanya penggantinya! Aku hanya penganggu di hubungan kalian! Aku selalu menganggap diriku bukan pendamping hidupmu. Aku hanya ibu dari anak- anakmu. A..aku… Aku parasit…. Aku merasa berdosa Seungcheol… hiks… A..aku tahu kau sakit. Hatimu sakit, hatinya sakit. Tapi hatiku pun begitu. Hiks…"

Air mata Jeonghan meluncur dengan cepat.

Ia menatap Seungcheol dengan nyalang tanpa menghapus air matanya.

Membiarkan Seungcheol menatap air mata yang selalu tumpah karena perasaan bersalah yang dalam.

"Dengarkan aku Jeonghan. Aku hanya akan mengungkapkannya sekali. 10 tahun yang lalu aku mengatakan di hadapan makam Doyoon. Bahwa aku mencintaimu. Bahwa aku akan lepas dari bayang- bayangnya. Bahwa aku hanya akan memberikan seluruh milikku kepadamu. Bahwa egoku harus menyerah pada hatiku."

Seungcheol memeluk Jeonghan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu selama ini… Dan kau masih menganggapku terpaksa mencintaimu… Bahwa apa yang aku lakukan hanya karena kau penggantinya… Bukankah kau sama jahatnya dengan ku?"

"Hiks… Seungcheolie…."

Seungcheol tersenyum simpul.

"Aku lebih dahulu mencintaimu dan mohon maafkan aku karena aku lebih nyaman bersama dengan Doyoon sehingga aku menganggap bahwa aku mencintainya. Maafkan aku."

Ia mengusap surai Jeonghan lembut.

"Aku mecintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Akan kukatakan hingga kau percaya bahwa perasaanku benar- benar sepenuhnya milikmu."

Seungcheol berbicara tepat di telinga Jeonghan.

Mengucapkan kata- kata penuh cinta dengan nada rendahnya.

"Kumohon… Buang semua pikiran bahwa kau hanya pengganti, penganggu, dan sebagainya. Buang semua bebanmu, Jeonghanie… Aku milikmu sepenuhnya. Aku mencintaimu… Jeongmal saranghae….."

Sebuah ciuman hangat di terima Jeonghan.

Dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di wajah Jeonghan.

"Bahkan jika aku terlahir kembali, aku ingin agar kaulah sosok dengan benang merah yang terhubung di kelingkingku. Saranghae…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Berhenti membohongi dirimu Sengcheol –ah. Kita berdua tahu siapa yang kau cintai. Maka dari itu aku bersyukur dengan adanya penyakit ini kau bisa bahagia dan ia bisa bahagia juga. Sudah cukup aku memanipulasi dirimu hanya untukku sebelumnya. Dan kini, kuserahkan kembali diri dan hati yang kupinjam kepada sang pemilik._

 _Maaf dan terima kasih…"_

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Junhwi hyung… Seungkwan menelpon…"

Teriakan super kencang itu terdengar dari arah lantai bawah.

Junhwi yang baru saja selesai berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

Ia baru kembali dari kantor pukul 7 malam dan langsung menandatangani tumpukan dokumen begitu sampai di rumah.

Bahkan kemeja baby bluenya masih melekat dengan langgeng di badannya.

Minghao muncul di balik pintu dengan senyuman.

"Hyung… Seungkwan menelpon. Ini…"

Minghao mengulurkan telepon rumah ke arah Junhwi.

Telepon rumah portable berwarna metalic itu berpindah tangan ke Junhwi.

"Hao, bukannya di sini juga ada telepon?" Tanya Junhwi yang baru sadar akan situasi.

Minghao hanya memiringkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Aku lupa hyungie. Hehehe… Ah, aku sudah siapkan air hangat. Sambil menelpon kau bisa berendam." Kata Minghao.

Jemari Minghao menarik lengan Junhwi.

Membawanya ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar utama.

Minghao membantu membuka kemeja Junhwi dan dengan segera Junhwi sudah berada di bath tube lebar berbentuk lingkaran itu.

"Haahh… Yeoboseyo…"

"Yak hyung! Kau membuat tagihan teleponku membengkak!" Teriakan di seberang sana membuat Junhwi terkekeh.

"Mian. Ada apa Seungkwanie?"

Seungkwan di seberang sana terkikik kecil.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu hyungie… Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Seungkwan.

"Aku baik- baik saja Seungkwanie. Hanya pekerjaan yang semakin lama semakin menumpuk. Kau tahulah perusaan appa semakin besar seiring berjalannya waktu." Jawab Junhwi.

Junhwi melirik sekilas kala Minghao menyiapkan baju yang akan dipakainya nanti dari sela pintu.

Senyumnya muncul sekilas.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Seungkwan-ah? Di negara mana sekarang kau berada?" Tanya Junhwi.

"Kami ada di New Zealand, hyung. Sebulan lagi kami akan pulang. Bagaimana denganmu hyung? Apa Minghao sudah positif? Ini tahun kedua bukan pernikahan kalian?"

Junhwi terkekeh kecil.

"Tak sepertimu yang langsung positif hanya dengan sebulan pernikahan, aku dan Minghao masih ingin berdua saja Seungkwanie. Oh iya, umur Samuel seharusnya 6 tahun bukan dan Dino sudah memasuki usia 4 tahun… Aigoo… kasihan sekali anak kalian harus berpindah- pindah sekolah."

Kini giliran Seungkwan yang terkikik.

"Selama mereka menyukainya, itu bukan masalah hyung. Jika suatu saat mereka memprotes, mungkin ia akan kutitipkan padamu. Jika tidak, mungkin akan pada appa eomma. Jika tidak lagi, mungkin pada daddy dan mommy. Hehehe…"

"Dasar. Ada lagi yang kau ingin katakan?"

"Apa eomma appa sudah lebih baik?"

Junhwi tersenyum.

Pertanyaan yang selalu Seungkwan tanyakan setiap ia menelepon Junhwi.

Pertanyaan yang selalu terlontar kala mereka sudah mengetahui kisah appa dan eomma mereka.

"Tentu saja. Mereka saling mencintai dan itu sudah cukup."

" _Mommmmmmm"_

"Aigo. Telingaku. Baiklah hyung, Samuel sudah memanggil. Aku telepon kapan- kapan lagi. Bye…"

Dan sambungan terputus.

"Hyungie, sudah? Sini berikan teleponnya. Kau lanjutkan berendamnya ne." Suara Minghao berkumandang.

Junhwi mengangguk pelan.

Menikmati suhu air yang benar- benar nyaman.

Ya…

Setidaknya semua sudah bahagia.

Ya.

Semuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END


End file.
